Un solo momento
by SpaceBlood
Summary: La vida de una persona o varias pueden cambiar por las acciones de una sola y puede ser a peor, ese fue el caso de Anastasia Steele cuando su esposo Christian Grey la engaña sin imaginar el dolor y las consecuencias que tendrían para todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

¿Alguna vez uno piensa como su vida parece perfecta pero de un momento a otro puede cambiar y a peor ?¿sobre todo si son por las acciones de otra persona? No es el destino, el karma, o el azar sino las decisiones que hace alguien de forma inconsciente o adrede que puede que pueden alterarlas.

Eso me paso a mí con mi esposo Christian Grey, lo conocí en mi primer año de universidad cuando vino a hacer una donación y ayudé a mis amigos Kate y José con la entrevista.

En el mismo momento que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ese hombre hubo como electricidad estática en el ambiente, como si estuviéramos solo nosotros dos en la habitación y por la forma que me miraba parecía que me devoraba con ella.

Cuando terminó la entrevista y la sesión de fotos nos estrechamos las manos y hubo como electricidad instantánea entre ambos, Grey un hombre hermoso como un dios, intimidante y misterioso se despidió con un suave adiós y se fue.

Unas noches más tarde me ayudó cuando estaba borracha y vomitando y de un José demasiado empalagoso, y así empezó todo.

No fue un camino de rosas Christian es alguien que le cuesta dejar sus maneras controladoras y celos pero es un hombre cariñoso y amable más allá de esa armadura de hielo. Además de un padre que adora a sus hijos por encima de todo.

Tuvimos problemas que enfrentarnos Jack Hide, Leila y Elena.

Dios esa maldita bruja plástica.

Por suerte los superamos todos y dejamos atrás junto con sus cincuenta sombras.

_O eso pensaba._

Supongo que es más fácil caer en tus sombras que luchar contra ellos y eso seguro que es lo que sintió Christian. A pesar del amor de su familia y el de sus hijos no fue suficiente para él y aunque me desviví para ser la esposa y madre y compaginarlos con mi trabajo y amarle, y el me amaba, no fueron suficientes.

Supongo que fue así como se refugió en los brazos de otra y no escucho la voz de la razón sin darse cuenta de la catástrofe que provocaría no solo en su vida sino en la de los demás causando un gran dolor a sus seres queridos.

Me llamo Ana y es así como mi vida y la de mis seres queridos cambiaron en un momento por las decisiones del hombre que amo y guardo rencor.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia se despertó y miró a su lado sin poder evitar sonreír, Christian todavía estaba dormido decidió despertarlo de una manera agradable. Puso sus labios sobre el cuello de su esposo dándoles pequeños beso y algún que otro lametón travieso, no tardo mucho tiempo en que unos brazos la rodearan.

—¿Vas a continuar o me vas a hacer sufrir señora Grey?—

Ana vio los ojos grises y la sonrisa de Christian, ambos se besaron de forma urgente y ardiente y estuvieron un buen rato pasándolo bien hasta que el móvil de Christian sonó. Maldiciendo Christian se apartó a regañadientes de su esposa y miró la pantalla.

—Me temo que tendremos que continuar luego, me ha llamado Ros, hay unos inversionistas que van a venir—

Ana suspiró—Entiendo ¿pero luego vendrás al partido de Caroline? Lleva emocionada desde hace semanas—

Christian suspiró—Intentaré llegar lo prometo—termino de vestirse y se fue.

Ana bajó la cabeza, desde el nacimiento de Phoebe las cosas cambiaron. El trabajo y los viajes de negocios fueron una carga sin mencionar que Christian estuvo a punto de perder un importante negocio y tuvo que ir a San Francisco para resolverlo. Se quedó allí durante semanas y los niños preguntaban por él cuando volvió ya apenas tenía tiempo y hasta ignoraba a los niños y a Ana.

Ana se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días Ana—la saludó Gail con una sonrisa.

Ana sonrió—Hola buenos días ¿y mis pequeños?—Antes de que Gail pudiera responder una voz sonó.

—Ya estamos despiertos mamá—una chica de once u doce años se encontraba ya vestida y con la maleta preparada, sostenía de la mano estaba Teddy que aún estaba frotándose los ojos y Phoebe con dos años cogía la otra mano de su hermana mayor.

Gail se rió—A Teddy y Phoebe me costó despertarlos pero Caroline ya ves ya llevaba una hora vestida y esperando a que la buscara—

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron—¡Por supuesto! ¡hoy es la final del partido de baloncesto!—

Ana sonrió, Caroline a pesar de que era increíblemente madura para su edad y muchas veces se comportaba de forma más adulta y responsable que la mayoría de los adultos aún era una niña.

Ana y Christian la tuvieron de forma inesperada y sorprendente cuando ella tenía diecinueve y él veinticinco debido a una noche de borrachera y que se le olvidó tomar la píldora. Al principio estaba nerviosa y asustada pero era su hijo y lo criaría, Christian fue harina de otro costal estuvo furioso y tuvieron un punto de inflexión en su relación pero luego Christian la ayudó en el embarazo.

Nunca olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Christian cuando vio a su hija en la ecografía, Ana no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de alegría y Christian tenía una sonrisa genuina.

Cuando nació estaba preocupado, era una niña y la perspectiva de que tuviera novios lo ponía paranoico, en una ocasión se vino con un compañero de clases para hacer un proyecto y Christian lo fulminó con la mirada como si le clavara puñales. Y eso que allí tenían diez años, pero hizo que Taylor los vigilara.

Después vinieron Teddy y Phoebe que era igual de protector que con Caroline y decía que ninguna de los dos tendría novios hasta dentro de muchas décadas. Teddy amaba a su padre y lo seguía a todas partes tomándolo como un modelo a seguir. Caroline preparó entusiasmada su maleta y su equipación para el partido, deseando ganarles a los del otro colegio.

—Vamos a patearles el trasero—

—Caroline ¿donde has aprendido esa lengua?—Ana miraba a su hija, si Christian la oía montaría una buena.

Gail le sonrió con disculpa—Seguramente de Taylor y Luke—

Ambos hombres eran los guardaespaldas de los tres y seguramente lo habría escuchado de ellos, los dos eran como padres o hermanos mayores para los niños.

—Lo siento mamá—dijo avergonzada por ese arrebato.

Caroline era una niña de doce años muy guapa, tenía la cara de su madre y el pelo y los ojos de su padre además era muy inteligente con tres años ya ordenaba sus cuentos por colores y hablaba con más fluidez que un niño de su edad. De hecho estaba dos cursos adelantada y sus hermanos menores tampoco se quedaban atrás. Teddy era uno de los más listos de su clase y Phoebe se adelantaba.

—Bueno eso en los partidos es normal pero procura no decirlo delante de tu padre.

Al mencionar su padre Caroline se animó—¿Vendrá?—llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que viniera, hacía tiempo no salía con ellos y sus hermanos y se había perdido varios partidos y funciones de colegio.

Ana miró abatida a Caroline—Hará lo que pueda por venir le ha llamado Ros y se ha tenido que ir deprisa—

Al oír eso la niña se desinfló—Entiendo—

—No te preocupes vendrás los demás tus tíos, primos y abuelos—

Al instante se animó—¿Vendrá también el abuelo Ray?—los tres adoraban a su familia pero en especial a su abuelo Ray, los llevaba de camping y hacía acampadas en el ático usando una sabana como tienda de campaña.

—Si cielo—

Los tres niños se pusieron a gritar Teddy se puso a corretear por la casa impaciente.

Gail y Ana prepararon las cosas, Ana esperaba que Christian pudiera asistir. Miró su reloj ya casi era la hora menos mal que pudo hacer tiempo hoy después de trabajar como loca en Gray Publising.

Si supieran que esa calma no duraría para siempre...


	3. Chapter 3

Ana tomó una taza de café mientras veía desde la ventana el paisaje lluvioso de Seattle, le gustaba la lluvia. Recordándole a los escenarios de sus libros favoritos.

Observó el cielo, era gris acero como los ojos de su esposo, ventanas que muchas veces guardaban secretos o no los comprendías. Así era su marido una persona que a veces la sacaba de quicio a ella y a todo el mundo.

Christian cada vez estaba más ausente, hacía semanas que no estaban juntos e incluso sus hijos empezaron a notarlo, ya ni siquiera les hacía caso o no tenía paciencia, como si estuviera con ellos por obligación y no porque quisiera.

Y al final no asistió al partido de Caroline.

Flashback

_El partido había finalizado ganado la clase de su hija pero la alegría de la victoria se vio atenuada por la ausencia de Christian._

_Se fueron a celebrarlo y animarla, cosa que hizo mientras jugaba con sus hermanos y primos, pero Ray estaba furioso por la ausencia de su yerno y Grace y Carrick desilusionados con su hijo. Mia pensaba que su hermano era un idiota por dejar a sus hijos por el trabajo._

_Elliot en cuanto lo encontrara le diría cuatro cositas bien dichas al patán se su hermano._

—_Ana ¿como puedes tolerarle esto?—Kate estaba furiosa y si encontraba a Grey le sacaría los ojos con un sacacorchos._

—_Es por el trabajo Kate, últimamente apenas a tenido tiempo—_

—_El trabajo, el trabajo...¡y una mierda, lo que le pasa es que no le importa! Elliot hace tiempo para venir siempre y tú también. No sigas defendiendo a ese imbécil—_

_La verdad es que Ana estaba harta, harta de ver la decepción y la tristeza en las caras de sus hijos, de despertarse y no encontrarlo y sus llegadas a altas horas de la noche. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él._

_Más tarde Christian llegó al sonido, estaba quitando la corbata cuando lo detuvo la voz de Ana._

—_A que horas vienes, pero últimamente eso es muy normal de ti—_

_Christian la miró cansado he irritado._

—_Ana no tengo tiempo para escuchar otra de tus quejas..._—

—_¿No se te olvida algo?—lo interrumpió furiosa._

_Entonces Christian cayó en la cuenta, el partido de Caroline y se sintió terriblemente culpable._

—_Ana yo...lo siento mucho se me fue de la mente, sé que no es excusa pero la próxima vez iré—_

—_Y luego ocurrirá lo mismo y volverás a fallar en tu promesa, mira Christian se que tu trabajo exige mucho pero por lo menos haz un hueco a un lado para estar con tus hijos—_

_El hombre la abrazó besándola suavemente—Lo haré—_

Fin del flashback

Después de aquella conversación pasaba más tiempo con ellos iban al parque, el cine o los ayudaba en sus tareas y sorprendió a Ana con una cena romántica a solas. Sus hijos estaban con Grace y Carrick y pasaron una maravillosa noche juntos.

Pensó que había vuelto el Christian de siempre, pero un día sin avisar había cogido las maletas y junto con Taylor tuvo que irse a un viaje a Dinamarca por negocios y no sabía cuando volvería.

De eso hacía ya tres meses y sus hijos no paraban de preguntar por él, Phoebe estuvo llorando porque su padre no apareció en su cumpleaños fueron, al acuario de Seattle para animarla.

Ana discutió a gritos con Christian en el skype, el hombre no había podido ir pero le daría un regalo a Phoebe. Pero lo que la pequeña quería era a su padre.

Ana se frotó la sien ¿como su matrimonio se había resquebrajado así? No sabía qué hacer, le pediría a Flynn que hablara con él fuera lo que fuera lo que mantenía a su esposo así no podía seguir de este modo indefinidamente.

Limpiando unas lágrimas se levantó para prepararse para ir a dormir, se bañó y se puso un pijama y darle el beso de buenas noches a sus hijos algo que hacía junto a Christian.

Disipando esos deprimentes pensamientos se fue dejando la sala, bajo la mirada preocupada de Gail.

La mujer suspiró preocupada por Ana y sus hijos, hacía tiempo que pasaban estas cosas en la casa y no entendía ese cambio de actitud de Christian. Taylor se fue con él y le extrañaba, hablaban todos los días, pero no bastaba.

Le preguntó a Jason pero el hombre no dijo mucho, sólo que Grey es un idiota y debería dejar tiempo de trabajo para estar con su familia, su apariencia era serena pero vio la tensión en él.

Gail sentía que todo estaba por desmoronarse solo esperaba para que no ocurriera.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana se dirigió hacía el banco porque le llamaron de allí debido a los movimientos de unas cuentas, cosa que no tenía ni idea. Pronto la recibieron al ser la señora Grey y se reunió con uno de los banqueros.

—No es nada señora Grey—la tranquilizó el hombre, un señor de cincuenta años, ojos marrones cálidos y pelo negro ya teñido de gris—Sólo es el procedimiento para una de sus nuevas cuentas—

Ana lo miró confundida—Disculpe ¿cuenta nueva?—Sólo tenía tres cuentas, la suya de cuando era soltera, la que Christian le dio y la conjunta y el depósito para los niños que no se les daría hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

El hombre confundido miró la cuenta y le mostró la pantalla del ordenador donde se veía claramente una nueva cuenta que había abierto Christian—Era confidencial pero hace un día dejó de serlo por eso la llamamos_—_

Ana miró la cuenta que estaba a su nombre pero del que no sabía nada y seguro que no había usado porque allí decía que hace un mes compró un collar de chanel en Copenhague y un vestido junto a una sesión de hidromasaje todo sumado a un valor de veinte mil dólares.

Y ella no había estado en Dinamarca pero Christian si...

A lo mejor era una sorpresa con regalos y uso su cuenta para irse de hidromasaje ¿pero por qué no usaría su propia cuenta? Además también ponía una sesión con una ginecóloga en parís hace tres días.

¿París? ¿que demonios hacía Christian en París si se suponía que estaba en Dinamarca aún? Nunca le dijo que iría a Francia.

La fecha en que se abrió esta cuenta fue hace más de un año y tenía...¡treinta millones!

Se sintió desfallecer, su sangre se agolpó en los oídos oyendo los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, se levantó y pidió disculpas al hombre para ir al baño. Cuando entro apenas tuvo tiempo de vomitar el contenido de su estómago en el lavabo.

Ese miserable...traidor hijo de puta...ahora lo entendía todo sus ausencias, la frialdad de él hacía ellos y su indiferencia hacia ella resulta que estaba ocupado pero no por el trabajo ¡sino por su puta!

Se tapó la boca para no soltar los sollozos que la desgarraban, se calmó y limpió, con la mente aún tumultosa fue de nuevo hacia el hombre decidida a descubrir cuanto podía.

Dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo al hombre ¿pero como sonreír cuando descubres que todo era una farsa? Tranquilízate Ana primero a aclarar esto y luego ir a por ese bastardo enfermo y su prostituta.

—Perdón es que he estado enferma—el hombre asintió con simpatía—Ya me acuerdo la abrió para mí y estuvimos en Dinamarca hace poco, él se quedó por trabajo y me tuve que volver. Pero no sabía que se necesitaba mi presencia para esto—

—Verá era anónima y se encontraba en Suiza pero dejó de serlo y además pasó a formar parte de nuestro banco y dejó de ser anónima estando a su nombre—

¿Ha que estaban jugando Christian y su perra? De este modo sólo los descubriría. ¿O Christian se había vuelto muy despreocupado? ¿o la amante era tonta de remate? Se decantaba por lo segundo. Su marido no es de los que dejan las cosas así.

Ana dio su autorización y también el acceso para mirarla desde su móvil, así los tendría monitoreados.

Pero antes tendría que comprobar una cosa.

Ana estaba haciendo una llamada por skype hacía la ginecóloga que aparecía en la cuenta por lo que veía era uno de los mejores de París. Al parecer su esposo quería que se puta no tuviera ninguna enfermedad de ETS o tener un bebe.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro todavía sin poder creérselo, lo que había en su pecho ya no era un corazón sino cenizas muertas y frías. Lo único que la mantenía en pie eran sus tres hijos, la pena dio paso a la rabia. ¿Es que no se detuvo a pensar en las repercusiones? ¿no solo en su matrimonio sino para los demás? Sus pobres hijos adoraban a su padre y lo admiraban, si descubrían esto estarían devastados y un divorcio no sentaba bien a los niños de una pareja divorciada.

Sus suegros a los que amaba como si fueran sus padres todos ¿que ocurriría? Esto también les destrozaría.

Christian era muy inteligente pero cuando se trataba de sus paranoias, el control o su polla era un completo idiota.

En un momento respondió la recepcionista saludándole en Francés pero luego de ver que hablaba en inglés le respondió con fluidez.

—Bonjour señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarla?—

—Hola verá lamento molestar, es que tengo muy mala memoria. Estuve viajando mucho y se me olvidó los detalles de la cita a la que asistí hace unos días con la doctora Bélanger—si esto funcionaba me enteraría exactamente para que fue esta (Ana)

—Oh sin ningún problema ¿me da su nombre y apellidos?—

Se los dí y la mujer tecleó un rato, durante ese agónico momento de espera no paraba de golpetear los dedos contra la mesa en un intento de controlar mis nervios.

—¡Oh si ya me acuerdo usted vino para unas inyecciones anticonceptivas! La doctora se las administró y se fue—

—Oh espero no haber ido muy desordenada acababa de venir a París y de turismo, ¡estaría hecha un desastre y agotada!—a ver si pica el anzuelo.

—Oh no para nada venía usted radiante, ese vestido azul le quedaba muy bien con los tacones aunque llevaba gafas de sol, supongo que para no se viera las ojeras—rió.

_Bingo, a si que se me parece que sorpresa. _Pensé con sarcasmo desde luego Grey es un hombre de costumbres.

—Si estaba algo dormida por eso las lleve pero me alegro que el esfuerzo de madrugar no se notara—reí con una alegría que no sentía para nada sino que me contenía para no soltar un sollozo.

Era la confirmación Christian había abierto una cuenta para su puta **a mi nombre **llenado con una millonaday se la había dado, ni a sus anteriores subs les había dado tanto, ni siquiera las había llevado de viaje. Por eso siempre me sentí su esposa no por lo que me daba sino por como me veía y trataba como la mujer que amaba y su esposa.

A Ana jamás le importaron las cosas materiales y el dinero, pero ver como su esposo prefería estar con esa perra a su familia y la trataba mejor la carcomía.

Estaba claro que no era como las anteriores subs sí pasaba más tiempo con esa mujer que con su familia, la rabia y la furia invadieron cada célula y cuando se cortó el mensaje skype cogió el ordenador y lo lanzó hacía la pared, provocando un gran estruendo.

Se sentó en el suelo intentando calmarse por suerte sus hijos estaban en la escuela y no vieron el infierno por el que estaba metida su madre y Gail había salido a comprar.

Otra idea estremecedora pasó por su mente ¿Taylor sabía esto? Era el guardaespaldas personal de Christian, casi su sombra, sino lo sabía alguna sospecha debía tener. Su corazón se agrietó mas ante esa perspectiva, Jason era como un segundo padre para ella y un tío o abuelo para los niños, que supiera eso y se atreviera a mirarla a la cara después, Ana no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de perdonarlo.

Pero una cosa era bien cierta si esto resultaba ser verdad jamás perdonaría, Christian ya podía cavarse su propia tumba.

Pero primero tendría que asegurarse totalmente de que era verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos meses después.****

Christian bajaba del jet privado junto a Taylor y se dirigieron hacia el coche que los esperaba, mientras esperaba a que su jefe de seguridad se subiera revisó su móvil y frunció el ceño molesto. No había ningún mensaje de Ana, ni había respondido a sus llamadas y mensajes.****

Llamó a Gail esperando a que le diera la ubicación pero tampoco respondió lo que solo encendió más su ira ¿donde estaban? Si había algo que el CEO no soportaba era la falta de control y no saber dónde estaba su familia o su personal era claramente uno.****

Llamó a Welch quien le informó por los GPS que se encontraban en la casa de sus padres.****

¿Que demonios hacían allí? Sofocando su ira le ordenó a Taylor que los llevara a casa de sus padres.****

En casa de Carrick y Grace se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ava y todos estaban allí pasando un buen rato, los niños jugaban en el jardín en un castillo hinchable mientras los mayores los vigilaban y conversaban entre sí.****

Pero el buen ambiente se vio cortado con la repentina llegada de Christian se podía notar su ira a metros pero se calmó un tanto cuando vio a sus hijos correr hacía él.****

**—**¡Papá, papá!—****

Los tres niños lo abrazaron seguidos de su prima, Kate miraba a Christian de forma asesina. Siempre tuvo mucho temperamento con Christian pero ahora con sus hormonas de embarazo estaba claramente a punto de golpearle de no ser por Elliot.****

**—**Hombre Christian cuanto **tiempo**, menos mal que has venido a tiempo para el cumpleaños de tu sobrina y así pasar tiempo con tu esposa e hijos—le dijo sin soltarse un pelo.****

**—**Ya cariño no es el momento—dijo Elliot, que aunque también estaba molesto con su hermano no quería que se formara una escena en el cumpleaños de su hija.****

Kate inmediatamente se recompuso sintiéndose mal pero diciendo lo que todos sabían que pensaban.****

**—**Si bueno perdona ha sido un día agotador—se fue a ver a su hija mientras su esposo y Mía la ayudaban sabiendo que tenía un embarazo delicado.****

Ana preocupada por Kate quiso ir a ayudar pero ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Christian.****

Los dos se metieron en la casa hacia la sala de estar y se miraron esperando quién empezaría.****

**—**Ana yo...lo siento no sabes cuánto—****

Los ojos de Ana relampaguearon hasta fueron dos trozos de cielo furioso en una tormenta.****

**—**¿Lo sientes? ¿los sientes?—dijo intentando calmarse pero sin éxito—¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Ava? o como sospecho ¿olvidarte? ¿o que todos estos meses prácticamente hayas estado incomunicado?—****

Christian se pasó las manos por el pelo, sabiendo que todo lo que su esposa era cierto. La miró detenidamente llevaba un vestido elegante color verde oscuro y un escote en forma de v. Su flequillo estaba suelto y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño con mechones sueltos.****

Su Ana estaba increíblemente hermosa y sexy y verla le encendió la sangre pero también la culpa, en el fondo la había extrañado terriblemente a ella y a sus hijos.****

No los merecía, era una mierda.****

**—**Ana prometo que no faltaré, estaré más tiempo con vosotros y no trabajaré tanto—****

**—**El problema Christian es que has roto tanto tus promesas que ya no sé si creerte—se fue dejando a Christian solo con sus pensamientos.****

En la habitación entró Grace quien lo miraba enfadada y con decepción.****

**—**Mamá...—****

**—**Déjalo Christian pero no sabes que te estás perdiendo los momentos con tu esposa e hijos y a este paso los vas a perder y vas a arrepentirte un día, solo recapacita hijo—se fue reuniéndose con su esposo y los demás.****

Christian estaba perdido y vio a Taylor con Gail, sabía que él no aprobaba esto y quería mucho a Ana pero ambos hombres les importaba _esa mujer_.****

Vino a Seattle con las ideas claras acabar con este matrimonio pero después de ver a Ana y estar con todos su resolución se tambaleó.****

Se tomó un vaso de whisky intentando aclarar sus ideas.****

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_****

Esa noche Ana se encontraba descansando mientras miraba su correo electrónico, un amigo de su padre que estaba en el ejército y experto en obtener información le hizo el favor de investigar a su esposo con la máxima discreción.****

Le había llegado un correo suyo con lo que había averiguado y le dio las gracias haciéndole prometer que pasara lo que pasara no rebelaría esto a nadie, sobre todo a su padre se encargaría ella de todo.****

Ahora que veía las fotos y la información sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, fotos de Christian con una despampanante morena de ojos color miel en París y Copenhague.****

Para agregar más la puñalada allí estaba a una distancia prudente Taylor ayudando a la parejita.****

Taylor siempre estuvo allí para ella y sus hijos junto con Gail y que se atreviera también a mentirle así y traicionarla la descomponía, ¿y Gail? ¿sabía esto?****

Briana Morris es cirujana en el hospital memorial de Filadelfia y estuvo dos años en el ejército.****

Tuvo ganas de bajar y estamparle el ordenador en la cara pero se contuvo, no merecía la pena pero era hora de dejarlo ir si era tan infeliz con ellos le pediría el divorcio. Estuvo llorando durante horas siento un dolor sordo en su corazón.****

No quería nada de él excepto Grey Publising en el que había trabajado y el dinero para sus hijos. Sus hijos era algo que nunca le perdonaría no quería que pasaran por esto y ahora tendrían a sus padres separados solo por las acciones de poco sentido de uno.****

Solo esperaba que después de esto pudieran estar bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_Suburbios de Seattle._****

Una persona caminaba solitaria por las calles, hacía mal tiempo y todavía estaba todo mojado de la anterior lluvia y por el cielo encapotado no tardaría en volver a llover.****

Sin hacer caso y apresurándose se aproximó hacia un conjunto de casas, miró una hoja de papel en busca de la dirección y siguió hasta que encontró la que buscaba.****

Vaciló pero llenándose de determinación se aproximó hacia la puerta, toco unas cuantas veces y esperó respuesta. No tardo en abrir un joven adolescente de pelo marrón claro y ojos azules sería de unos diecisiete o dieciséis, bastante guapo de no ser por su expresión huraña.****

El joven arqueó una ceja hacia su visitante.****

**—**¿Y tú quien eres?—****

**—**Siento molestarte pero es solo un momento, Quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo—****

El chaval frunció el ceño molesto—Mira si estás intentando venderme algo o que me apunte a algún grupo de yoga o suscribirme a alguna revista pierdes el tiem...****

No terminó la frase cuando le tendió unas hojas, curioso cogió las hojas en cuanto las vio por un instante se quedó en blanco.****

Miró sorprendido a su visitante.****

**—**Por favor tienes que escucharme y si no quieres saber nada me voy no volverás a verme—****

El adolescente viendo la desesperación y sinceridad en sus ojos se ablandó y abrió la puerta de su casa permitiéndole la entrada.****

Ana estaba en su oficina trabajando, tenía unos nuevos manuscritos y tuvo que estar más tiempo en la oficina. Sus hijos estaban con Kate y Elliot su prima para pasar la tarde, se estiró notando como sus vértebras sonaban, suspiró cansada cogió su maletín y salió de la oficina, Luke la esperaba en la salida lo saludó y subió al coche.****

En el camino decidió parar en el hospital para saludar a Grace e invitarla a comer en casa con los demás, como libraba tarde ese día estaría cansada.****

Grace la recibió con alegría pero por desgracia no podría acompañarla estaba en turno de noche. Comprendiendo se despidió de ella con la promesa de ir otro día y decidió ir a casa a recoger a los niños y después darse un buen baño de burbujas.****

Mientras se encaminaba hacía la salida se topó con alguien que jamás imaginó ver allí Briana en su bata de médico ¿que hacía esa mujer aquí? Según los datos que tenía sobre ella trabajaba en Filadelfia.****

Curiosa y también aprensiva la siguió, vio que tomaba un ascensor y se metió, cuando las puertas se cerraron se apresuró y vio por la pantalla que se paraba en el piso más bajo esperó un rato y llamo al ascensor para ir al mismo piso.**  
**

Cuando llegó estaba más oscuro que los pisos superiores miro un letrero que ponía SÓTANO recorrió el lugar y por fin la vio que caminaba por paso apresurado sacó un manojo de llaves y entró, Ana agarró la puerta justo a tiempo entrando.****

Miró a su alrededor, era el aparcamiento esa puerta conectaba el sótano con ese sitio al principio no vio nada pero entonces vio un coche familiar y sintió como se formaba un agujero en su estómago, era el coche de Christian.****

Efectivamente allí estaban Briana y su esposo ambos besándose como si no hubiera un mañana sentía como un agujero se formaba en mi estómago, yo sabía de la aventura de Christian pero otra cosa era verlo con tus propios ojos.****

Sin darme cuenta mi vista se formó borrosa por las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos y me llevé una mano en puño a la boca para acallar un sollozo llegando a morderlo pero el dolor hizo que volviera a la realidad.****

**—**¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos aquí Christian? —Briana pasó su mano suavemente por su rostro hasta el pecho.****

Ana contuvo el aliento nadie podía tocar a Christian allí solo había podido ella.****

_Al parecer ya no soy la única._****

**—**Tu mejor que nadie sabes que nadie puede vernos, hay que ser precavido sobre todo si ahora vives aquí y trabajas en este hospital—****

**—**Lo sé pero reunirnos aquí no es cómodo y sé que no quieres, pero podríamos reunirnos en Escala—****

Ana apretó el puño, esa perra era idiota si creía que podría poner un pie allí y lo contaminara con su hedor a prostituta. Allí fue donde empezó su vida con Christian y sucedieron muchas cosas tanto buenas y malas y que esa mujer lo pisara le hizo ver rojo. Lo que más la enfureció es que trabajara en el mismo hospital que Grace ¿no tenían vergüenza? Y Christian que era tan precavido desde luego hay cometió un error así.****

Christian la miró con desaprobación.****

**—**Ya lo hemos hablado es demasiado arriesgado ¿y si te ve alguien de mi personal? O peor ¿alguien de mi familia?—****

_Bueno al menos a ese idiota todavía le quedaba algo de cerebro en su cabeza._****

La mujer bajó la mirada con pesar—Lo entiendo pero hace mucho que no estamos juntos desde que me mudé aquí—****

Christian le sonrió una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad, una mirada que desde hacía mucho no le dedicaba a su esposa.****

Le cogió el rostro entre las manos suavemente—No te preocupes el apartamento que compré para ti ya casi está listo y podremos ir allí los dos a **inaugurarlo**—****

Sin poder soportar escuchar más se fue discretamente sin que la notaran.****

Con el corazón y la dignidad rotos se metió de nuevo al ascensor, estaba claro que era más que una simple aventura y no solo por la cuenta y el piso que compró para ella sino la forma en que la miraba con absoluto afecto, amor y devoción.****

Se sintió tan poca cosa...****

Se limpió las lágrimas, no se derrumbaría por personas que no merecían la pena, en cuanto reuniera las suficientes pruebas se iría de allí con sus hijos y lo dejaría para que pudiera disfrutar a sus anchas de esa puta. Total a los niños apenas les daba tiempo.****

Con esa resolución salió decidida del ascensor y se metió en el coche Luke no dijo nada pero notó a Ana alterada y por sus ojos estuvo llorando, pero no era el momento de las preguntas.****

El viaje siguió en silencio Luke sabía porqué lloraba Ana y sintió disgusto por su jefe ¿como podía ignorar a una gran mujer como Ana y unos hijos estupendos? Christian es un completo idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana se encontraba mirando en jardín mientras tomaba un café, no tenía ningún deseo de dormir de todas formas. Mientras estaba ocupada con su mente agitada Christian entraba en casa de buen humor después de haber pasado un rato maravilloso con Briana.****

Ambos por fin habían podido ir al nuevo apartamento de Briana y estuvieron juntos teniendo una sesión de sexo salvaje para después tomarse un baño juntos, de nuevo habían hablado de cuando iba a pedir le el divorcio a Ana pero Christian no sabía cómo.****

Jamás imaginó hacerle esto a Ana y sus hijos los amaba pero cuando conoció a Briana fue como despertar en el una chispa que se convirtió en una tormenta de fuego.****

Flashback**  
**

_Christian se encontraba en Florida para una reunión de negocios, Taylor lo había acompañado y estaba deseando ir a la piscina o relajarse tomando un baño._**__**

_Notó como llamaban al móvil y vio que era Ana, sonrió._**__**

**_—_**_Hola bebé ¿como estás?—_**__**

**_—_**_Muy bien acabo de salir de una reunión para que una editorial de Nueva Jersey sé una a nosotros—_**__**

_Christian sonrió, su esposa era una mujer brillante en el mundo de la editorial sabía que libros tendrían éxito y como hacer que una editorial que este en la quiebra se volviera exitosa de nuevo._**__**

**_—_**_¿Y los niños?—echaba de menos a sus tres pequeños y Phoebe era una recién nacida, había querido quedarse pero ese viaje lo requería._**__**

**_—_**_Bien aunque Phoebe está echando los dientes y ha tenido fiebre—_**__**

_Christian sabía que los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, su princesita estaría con diarrea y con fiebre. Los mismo le paso a su otra princesa y a su campeón, era agotador pero al final merecía la pena._**__**

**_—_**_Por cierto tus pequeños quieren hablar contigo—_**__**

_Antes de que Christian pudiera responder se oyó un escándalo de niños y sonrió._**__**

_¡Papi!¡papi!_**__**

_¿cuando volverás?_**__**

_Estuvo un rato hablando con su familia hasta que les dio las buenas noches. Suspiró estaba deseando que terminara su periodo de tiempo aquí para volver a casa con ellos._**__**

_Al día siguiente cuando salió de su habitación, para su sorpresa no encontró a Taylor el hombre siempre era puntual y diligente, irritado por que odiaba los cambios de imprevisto lo buscó hasta encontrarlo frente al ascensor hablando muy animadamente con una morena. Por un instante creyó que era Ana pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era ella._**__**

_La mujer que tenía enfrente rezumaba sofisticación y fuerza además de una seguridad en sí misma, tenía unos felinos ojos que exudaban sensualidad e inteligencia y una sonrisa que parecía inocente y a la vez que escondiera segundas intenciones. Y no poseía la carga de la maternidad como su esposa._**__**

_¿Que coño estás haciendo Grey las estás comparando a ambas?_**__**

_Su Ana era hermosa inteligente y valiente, pero últimamente apenas tenían tiempo juntos, con dos hijos y uno recién nacido, y amaba a sus hijos más que su vida pero extrañaba los tiempos en que estaba con Ana sin apenas preocupaciones ni tanto estrés._**__**

_Taylor se volvió hacia su jefe y decidió presentarlos fue una agradable coincidencia ver a Briana no la veía desde que ambos dejaron el ejército, era hija de su coronel el hombre que lo entrenó y la conocía desde niña para él fue siempre de la familia. Fue agradable verla allí pues se celebraba una convención de cirujanos y la habían invitado._**__**

_Nunca sospechó que ese encuentro entre su jefe y su amiga llevaría a consecuencias inimaginables._****

Fin del flashback****

Después de aquello quedaron en varias ocasiones en comer y cenar ambos tenían bastante en común y aunque desde el principio sintieron una gran atracción no hicieron nada, ella sabía que estaba casado y con hijos así que cada uno se fue por sus caminos.****

La investigó sin poder evitarlo y aprovechando que tenía asuntos en Filadelfia fue a verla, ambos cenaron y tomaron algunas copas hasta que sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta se besaron.****

Fue como una explosión de calor.****

Los dos apenas se despegaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hotel y fue la mejor noche que Christian tuvo en mucho tiempo.****

Cuando volvió en si se horrorizó de lo que hizo y apenas vestido se fue apresuradamente de allí. En el avión Taylor se dio cuenta de todo y apenas miraba a Grey a los ojos en parte por la furia que sentía hacia su jefe y en parte hacia si mismo si no los hubiera presentado no habría ocurrido esto.****

Christian intentó olvidar lo sucedido pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia y le daba costosos viajes y regalos a Ana por la culpa que sentía. Pero cuando la vio en Vancouver por una cirugía no pudieron evitarlo y así fue una y otra vez.****

Sabía que lo que hacía era horrible pero era como un soplo de aire fresco y con Briana tenía unos fuertes sentimientos, amaba a Ana pero ahora sentía que menos que a Bree.****

No sabía que hacer después de todo lo que pasaron y sus hijos, no quería que sufrieran, intentaba encontrar una solución para evitar que todo se descontrolara y no hubiera tanto daño.****

Pero cuando vio las fotos de él y Briana juntos sobre la mesa y Ana con una mirada que helaba hasta los huesos supo que eso no sucedería.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno decía nada no se atrevían sabiendo una vez que comenzara ya no habría vuelta atrás y Ana decidió tener suficiente, harta de las mentiras y el dolor y la decepción.****

Sus hijos no necesitaban una familia que se desmoronaba.****

**—**Bueno Christian vamos a resolver esto de forma rápida y no quiero ninguna excusa barata, de no es lo que parece, o tiene una explicación porque si oigo cualquiera de esas cosas me voy inmediatamente—****

El hombre se sorprendió, su esposa actuaba de forma calmada y fría como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios y no discutiendo su infidelidad.****

_Ella lo sabía desde hacía tiempo._****

Ana le frunció el ceño—¿Por qué esa cara cariño? Supongo que no te esperabas que lo supiera supongo que tú y Briana pensabais que era más tonta y que no me enteraría—****

Christian suspiró derrotado el momento que había temido había llegado—Nunca te subestimé Ana pero pensé que no lo descubrirías no quería que sufrieras tú y los niños—****

**—**Ya sufríamos de todas formas Christian con tus ausencias y mentiras no estando con tu familia, deberías haberlo dicho tal vez no habría habido tanto dolor—****

Se contuvo las lágrimas, no lloraría delante de él se acabó sufrir por alguien que no tuvo consideración.****

Christian sintió culpa y el arrepentimiento, debería habérselo dicho desde el principio tal vez podrían haber resuelto todo y que no hubiera tantas heridas. Pero no se atrevía e hizo sufrir a su familia y en ese momento se odió a si mismo y el momento que conoció a Briana.****

**—**Tienes razón no lo negaré, Briana y yo estamos juntos, tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho...****

**—**Si deberías—lo interrumpió Ana—Sabes podría haberte perdonado la infidelidad pero no lo que no perdono es como dejaste descuidados a nuestros hijos ¡por una puta!—Ana no pudo contener más su rabia en ese punto Christian podía iniciar su vida con alguien aunque eso la destrozara pero no perdonaba que les pasara a sus hijos.****

Christian tuvo que calmarse por el insulto hacía Briana sabía que Ana tenía derecho a estar furiosa e indignada y tenía razón en su tratamiento hacia sus hijos algo que se odiaba por ello pero no toleraría que insultara a Bree.****

**—**Puedes insultarme Ana pero no a Briana, ella no lo es—****

Ana lo miró desconcertada y dolida, defendía a esa mujer que había sido en parte la causa de todo esto.****

**—**Lo hago si me da la gana Christian esa mujer sabía que estabas casado y con hijos y aun así decidió hacerlo, para mí lo es y Taylor también es culpable por ayudarte ¿no te das cuenta de que ambos también habéis destruido otra familia? si Gail se entera ten por seguro que no perdonará fácilmente a Jason—****

Christian lo sabía, Jason los había estado ocultando pero se sentía horrible por Ana y sus hijos a quienes quería como propios y sin mencionar por Gail.****

Ante la respuesta muda de su marido Ana sacó otras fotografías y una hoja con unas transacciones a una determinada persona.****

A Christian se le heló la sangre y la piel la sintió de hielo.****

Fotos de Christian con Elena Lincoln almorzando juntos o en su negocio de peluquería y el dinero que Christian le dio a lo largo de los años ayudándola financieramente. Y otra foto de él con Briana y Elena los tres cenando en un lujoso restaurante de Dinamarca.****

**—**Pero lo que definitivamente no te voy a perdonar es esto, que aún tuvieras contacto con esa vieja bruja ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!—****

Christian sabía que estaba sin escapatoria.****

**—**Ana solo eran negocios—****

**—**No me tomes por idiota Christian no solo tu novia tiene una cuenta con una gran suma de dinero y el apartamento de lujo que has conseguido sino que también has estado ayudando a esa pedófila ¡me dijiste que dejaste de hablarte con ella y cortaste vuestros lazos! ¿y si nuestros hijos estaban?—si esa perra estaba a menos de diez metros de sus hijos le sacaría el plástico que tuviera en sus feas arrugas a golpes y arañazos.****

**—**Ana ella me ayudó—intentó calmarla, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría—No puedes entenderlo cuando estaba en mimás bajo momento ella me salvó—****

Ana lo observó incrédula no solo le fue infiel sino que también le mintió durante años sobre lo de Elena reuniéndose con ella y ayudándola, pensó que se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su supuesta amiga hace años y la había echado de su vida.****

Que equivocada estaba y tonta.****

**—**Soy una ingenua Christian por confiar en ti y creerte pensando que habías escapado de sus garras pero tú también eres un ingenuo ¿crees que es tu amiga? Te equivocas y algún día te darás cuenta—****

Se levantó no queriendo discutir más, necesitaba descansar.****

**—**Por cierto ya están en trámite los papeles del divorcio quería hacer esto lo más cordial posible pero después de descubrir esto no me dejas opción. Estoy solicitando la custodia total de nuestros hijos—****

Christian pensó que no había oído bien ¿como?****

**—**¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO SON TAMBIÉN MIS HIJOS!—Rugió, su temperamento finalmente estallando.****

Ana lo fulminó con la mirada—¡Me los voy a llevar te guste o no, no pienso dejarlos cerca de esa bruja!—****

Se calmóy tomo aire antes de responder.****

**—**No quiero hacerlo Christian a pesar de todo los amas y ellos a ti y no quiero separaros pero no permitiré que estén cerca de ella ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres de confianza—****

Christian no podía creer lo que le decía Ana su Ana, la mujer que el tanto amó ahora quería no solo dejarlo sino también arrebatarle a sus hijos.****

**—**No te lo permitiré no me alejarás de ellos—dijo cegado por la ira dirigiéndole una mirada acerada a su esposa quien la hirió pero lo ocultó.****

**—**No tienes otra opción si quieres verlos no volverás a tener ningún contacto con Elena y cortarás tu apoyo a ella y esta vez no me ocultarás nada—lo miró furiosa—Si no me llevaré la mitad de la industria Grey y el juez estará a mi favor, tengo pruebas suficientes de ti y Briana para que me lo conceda y no creo que quiera que unos niños estén con un padre que tenga contacto con su abusador infantil.****

Christian se congeló ante esa clara amenaza. ¿ella no sería capaz? Si Ana se lo contaba al juez los medios se cebarían en ély su reputación se iríaal traste.****

**—**Tu no eres la Ana que conozco, nunca acerqué a los niños a Elena lo juro—era cierto jamás los acercó aunque aún tuviera su amistad con Elena.****

Ana le dirigió una mirada triste.****

**—**Esa Ana se fue, la enterraste con tus mentiras y traiciones lo siento Christian pero esto es por el bien de todos—se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes se volvió—Piénsalo muy bien Christian—****

Después se fue dejando a un Christian totalmente devastado que sintió su ira estallar repentinamente destruyendo toda la habitación Taylor tuvo que ir a detenerlo antes de que se hiciera daño a sí mismo.****

Todo había acabado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola quiero aprovechar para agradeceros vuestro apoyo con el fanfic, me alegro de que os guste. Ahora en España estamos en cuarentena por lo del coronavirus y doy animo a todos para superar esto.**

A los pocos días Ana se encontraba despidiéndose de su hija Caroline en la parada del autobús escolar, llovía a cántaros.

Después iba a ir a la oficina de su abogado a pedir la demanda de divorcio una parte de ella no quería. Recordaba los buenos momentos con Christian y las chispas que saltaron la primera vez que se vieron, pero no podía seguir así él tenía que pensar en sus acciones y tomar una decisión.

Se despidió de Caroline mientras ella agitaba la mano desde el autobús, el automóvil ya empezaba a irse.

Pero en ese momento cuando Ana se iba a ir sintió un empujón y como sus pies resbalaban por el suelo húmedo de la lluvia e iba a la carretera donde en ese momento un coche chocaba con ella, el conductor no tuvo tiempo de frenar a tiempo.

Todos los transeúntes incluida Caroline desde el autobús eran testigos de como Ana era arroyada por el coche y rodaba en el suelo hasta quedar inmóvil.

La gente empezó a gritar mientras la sangre se acumulaba debajo de Ana.

—¡Ayuda!—

—¡Que alguien lame a una ambulancia!—

Mientras esperaban a la llegada intentaban detener las hemorragias de la mujer, Caroline miraba completamente horrorizada a su madre debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡MAMA!—gritó.

Christian se tiraba de los pelos en la sala de espera mientras esperaba noticias de su esposa que estaba siendo operada. Cuando lo llamaron del hospital diciéndole que Ana había sufrido un accidente, se quedó blanco por un momento pensó que se ahogaría y las lágrimas salían sin parar en cuanto tuviera en sus manos a ese conductor le destruiría.

En ese momento apareció Grace que abrazó a su hijo destrozado.

—Tranquilo Christian Ana es una mujer fuerte y está en las mejores manos—

En ese momento las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron rebelando a Mía, Elliot, Carrick y Ray llegaron.

—¿Como...? ¿como esta mi hija?—Ray era un hombre que rara vez mostraba nerviosismo o miedo pero con la situación de ahora apenas podía mantener algo de control.

Grace miró con pena a Ray si estuviera en su situación estaría igual aunque Ana era como una hija para ella y cuando descubrió lo que le había sucedido pensó que era una broma sin querer creérselo. Y todos estaban así.

—Por ahora estable pero ha sufrido muchas lesiones, un brazo roto, tres costillas rotas y una severa lesión en la cabeza. Solo podemos esperar y rezar—

Todos se quedaron callados impactados por las noticias.  
—¿Y los niños?—preguntó Mía con voz temblorosa apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Están con Gail pero Caroline...acaba de hablar con la policía junto a otros testigos pero no creo que ahora ella esté en condiciones—

Después del atropello Caroline intentó llegar frenéticamente a su madre y su profesor tuvo que retenerla hasta que vinieron Gail y Jason a llevársela. La pobre niña había tenido un ataque de histeria y lloraba pidiendo ver a su madre Gail destrozada la calmó lo mejor que pudo y la llevó a casa. La niña se encontraba en un estado semicatatónico y apenas hablaba, los policías recomendaron llevarla a Flynn.

En ese momento apareció Luke y Kate ambos pálidos y con el semblante serio. Caroline solo había podido tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio a Luke y la calmó a ella y a sus hermanos. Luke no solo era un buen amigo de Ana sino que amaba a esos niños como si fueran suyos.

El hombre la verdad pasaba más tiempo con ellos que el propio Christian.

Cuando vio a Grey la mirada de Sawyer se oscureció y apretó los puños, conteniéndose de golpear hasta la muerte a ese hijo de puta por todo el dolor que había ocasionado a Ana y los niños. Hacía tiempo que quería dimitir pero se quedó por ellos.

Si algo le pasaba a Ana no respondía de sí.

En ese momento apareció el cirujano con el rostro cansado y ojeras debido a las horas de cirugía.

—Tom ¿como se encuentra?—preguntó Grace, los demás en la sala esperaban también ansiosos por noticias.

—Hemos conseguido estabilizarla, hubo un tiempo en que la perdimos pero conseguimos traerla—Todos se quedaron aún más pálidos de lo cerca que estuvieron de perderla, el doctor prosiguió sabiendo que las próximas noticias no serían buenas—Lamento decir esto pero está en coma—

Ray se adelantó al hombre—¿Que?—

—Las lesiones que tiene en el cuerpo son diversas y graves pero no preocupantes, pero el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza fue fuerte y ahora solo podemos esperar para que se despierte, lo lamento mucho.

El médico se fue dejando a la familia en shock y dolor, hubo un silencio aturdido hasta que se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que le propinó Luke a su jefe.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO ESTO ES TU CULPA!— Sawyer no dejaba de golpear a Christian mientras Taylor, Elliot y Carrick intentaban separarlos.

—¡Luke para! ¿es que te has vuelto loco?—Jason lo separó de Christian quien no se defendió en absoluto.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Luke se volvió hacia Taylor y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo justo entre los ojos cogiéndolo desprevenido.

—¡Y TÚ ERES IGUAL QUE ÉL!—gritó.

Consiguieron separarlos, pero Christian tenía el labio partido y mucha sangre saliendo y la cara de Taylor empezó a ponerse morada.

—¿Luke que te ocurre?—Ray calmó al hombre, su yerno era de carácter fuerte y normalmente se habría defendido pero esta vez no y lo mismo con Taylor que estaba igual de callado.

—¡Pasa que este bastardo ha estado engañando a tu hija durante años!—

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en la sala de espera.

Ray se acercó a Luke aturdido—¿Que?—

Luke fulminó con la mirada a ambos hombres pero continuó—Ana me lo confió, ese bastardo ha tenido una amante desde hace tiempo—se rió amargamente—Por eso la dejaba de lado a ella y a sus hijos para ir a ver a esa prostituta que además le compro un apartamento aquí y mucho dinero en una cuenta—señaló a continuación a Taylor—Y ese idiota lo ha estado encubriendo—

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron ¿como lo habían sabido? Pero en ese momento no les importaba, la tristeza, el remordimiento y el odio hacía si mismos que tenían contenido todo este tiempo cayó sobre ellos como una tonelada, sobre todo en Christian.

Christian cayo de rodillas y lloró ¿como pudo? ¿como pudo hacerle esto al amor de su vida a sus hijos? Se dio cuenta pero demasiado tarde. Taylor soltaba lágrimas en silencio, quería a Anastasia y a sus hijos y se culpaba por ello cada día pero debió intentar hacer entrar en razón a Christian pero se cayó y era demasiado tarde.

En ese momento apareció Ray con odio en sus ojos y le propino un buen golpe en la cara lo separaron de él pero con quien no contaban era con que Kate con los ojos llenos de rabia contenida por años se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡LO SABÍA, SABIA QUE NO PODÍAS MANTENERLO EN TUS PANTALONES! ¿COMO HAS PODIDO?—gritó.

Elliot la separó de su hermano aunque también estaba furioso y decepcionado con Christian no quería que su esposa se alterara más y el ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando vieron sangre salir de entre las piernas de Kate.

—Mi amor...—dijo lleno de espanto Elliot.

Kate miraba, aterrada la sangre y su vientre, pálida como la cal miró a su esposo y se desplomó inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot fumaba viendo el paisaje de Seattle desde una ventana, no fumaba desde la universidad pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Su esposa estaba en cuidados intensivos los médicos habían conseguido estabilizarla pero había perdido sangre, y su bebé por suerte estaba bien pero estuvieron a punto de perderlo.

En ese momento odiaba a Christian, engañó a Ana a quien quería como una hermana e hizo sufrir al resto de la familia y ahora el colmo esto.

No sabía si algún día lo perdonaría pero Christian ya tenía bastante su esposa en coma y ahora tenía que cuidar de sus hijos los cuales había descuidado durante mucho tiempo.

Christian estaba sentado afuera de la habitación de Ana. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban de sus ojos, ojalá no hubiera conocido jamás a Briana y que no hubiera cometido semejante estupidez.

En realidad nunca dejó de amar a Ana ni a sus hijos los quería con toda su alma. Pero se dejo engañar y pensó que ya no la amaba, se distrajo con los placeres de la vida cuando lo más importante eran sus seres queridos.

En el fondo añoraba su anterior estilo de vida, tener el control total y sus sumisas, durante bastante tiempo fue feliz con Ana pero tras conocer a Briana empezó a desesperarse de su vida monótona y pensó que nada malo pasaría, que jamás se enteraría.

Que estúpido fue.

Ana no era tonta y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo sabía desde hace tiempo recordando como ella actuaba con él últimamente.

—Christian—

Levantó la vista hacia su madre, Grace no sabía cómo actuar ahora con su hijo después de todo lo ocurrido. Christian había cometido errores imperdonables como cuando descubrieron que la amante de Christian trabajaba en el mismo hospital que ella trabajaba y en el que estaba ingresada su nuera.

Inmediatamente pidió que el traslado de esa mujer, no la quería allí ¿cómo podían tener ese descaro? Esa mujer no tenia vergüenza si además estaba con un hombre casado y con hijos además trabajaba en el mismo recinto que ella, no podía entender a Christian.

Christian regresó a casa después de que su padre tomara el relevo, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos no solo estaba perdiendo a su esposa e hijos sino al resto de su familia, Mía no le había dirigido la palabra desde que lo abofeteó y luego pasó el incidente con Briana. 

Flashback 

—_¿Así que tu eres la puta de mi hermano idiota?—_

_Briana se volvió de unos informes médicos y miró hacia la mujer que despedía fuego en sus ojos._

_—Mire señora debe haberme confundido con alguien y no tolero que me hable así—dijo conteniéndose de golpear a esa pequeña morena._

_Pero Mía no sintió ningún esfuerzo por lo mismo._

_Agarró del pelo a esa mujer y empezó a atizarla Briana por su parte se defendió también pero poco podía hacer con la rabia de esa mujer._

_—¡PARAD DETENEOS! ¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL!—_

_Ambas mujeres fueron separadas por guardias de seguridad Grace irrumpió allí intentando calmar esa pelea mientras los pacientes y visitantes los miraban con curiosidad._

_Christian llegó en ese momento con Taylor y palideció cuando vio lo que pasaba._

_—¡Solo quería darle una lección mamá esta es la amante de Christian—_

_Grace apretó los labios y miró con tal furia a esa mujer que asustó a los presentes, a Christian le recordó cuando golpeó a Elena._

_—Pero no se puede formar un escándalo Mía, esto es un hospital y hay gente aquí descansando y no necesitan este espectáculo de boxeo—se volvió hacia Briana—Y tú...hablaré con el director no puedo creer el descaro de mi hijo y tuyo de trabajar aquí._

_Después se fue a una sala de descanso para intentar serenarse._

_Mía los fulminó con la mirada mientras Taylor le daba un pañuelo a Briana. La mujer furiosa no podía creer esas humillaciones y en el futuro quería conocer a la familia de Christian pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al conocerlas._

_Tanto él y Taylor no sabían que decir._

Fin del flashback 

Bebió un vaso de whisky, necesitaba algo más fuerte después del horrible día que tuvo y no era el único, al fondo se podía oír la discusión de Gail y Jason Gail no tardo en enterarse de todo y la normalmente amable y tranquila mujer mostró una decepción y disgusto hacia ellos.

Poco después apareció Taylor, el ex soldado era bueno ocultando sus emociones pero Christian en la distancia podía ver su agitación interna.

Taylor se odiaba en esos momentos, Ana estaba en coma, Kate había estado a punto de perder a su bebé. Y sabía que esto era culpa suya nunca debió ayudar a Christian y ahora personas que le importaban mucho estaban pagando el precio.

¿Qué más podría empeorar?

Mientras no muy lejos de allí Briana iba hacia su apartamento, estaba tan apurada y centrada en el móvil que no se dio cuenta de una sombra que la espiaba.

—¡Te lo juro que voy a...!—no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en las piernas, cayo al suelo de rodillas soltando el móvil y quedó inconsciente cuando recibió un nuevo golpe esta vez en la cabeza, dejándola fuera de combate.


	11. Chapter 11

Christian se pasó las manos por el pelo por millonésima vez, estaba en la sala de espera del hospital después de pasar la noche velando a Ana, ahora le tocaba a su madre quedarse con Ana.

Kate por suerte se había estabilizado (para gran alivio de todos) y ella y el bebé se encontraban fuera de peligro Elliot tampoco se había separado de ella excepto para cuidar a Ava.

Un rato más tarde se fue en dirección a casa, Taylor conducía pero ninguno de los dos hombres estaba con ánimos para hablar, ambos se encontraban ahora mismo en las peores situaciones de sus vidas.

Cuando llegaron Gail estaba con los niños entreteniéndolos en cuanto entró Ted y Poephe lo abrazaron excepto Caroline, lo cual lo extraño ella siempre iba a abrazarlo cuando venía y al igual que sus hermanos intentaba que pasara tiempo con ellos.

Pero ahora se encontraba jugando con sus fichas de dominó, le encantaba formar grandes hileras con las formas más increíbles para luego hacerlas caer. En una ocasión hizo una de Mario Card y otra de la torre de Seattle.

En esta formaba un curioso patrón en blanco y negro que no reconoció, cuando ella tiró de la ficha las demás le siguieron y formaron otro, el de una noche de tormenta.

Gail miraba preocupada a la niña, después de lo que pasó Caroline apenas dijo nada según el psicólogo estaba en un estado semi catatónico y que lo mejor era llevarla a casa.

Lo bueno es que empezó a reaccionar y empezó a interactuar más con ella y sus hermanos pero aún había falta de reacción, Gail esperaba que pudiera superarlo.

—Ahora está un poco mejor pero Flynn nos ha recomendado que no la presionemos y que se distraiga con otras cosas que le gustan, le he traído su juego de dominó para que se distraiga. Le he dicho a Poebhe y Ted que su madre esta mala pero vendrá mas tarde—

Al decir eso último se cortó como si intentara tragarse las lágrimas, luego miro a Christian con frialdad y furia algo que el hombre jamás vio en la mujer gentil y amable.

—Una cosa señor Grey, no sé si Taylor le informó pero ahora me trasladaré a las habitaciones que hay al otro lado más cerca de los niños. Él se quedara en la antigua habitación—

Si había una razón por la que no había dejado Christian y dimitido y dejado a Jason fue por Ana y los niños pero su relación con esos dos ya se podía dar más que cortada y sería solo profesional con Jason.

Cuando se enteró de todo Gail no lo podía creer ella sabía que las cosas en el matrimonio Grey no estaban bien y más de una vez tuvo que contenerse de darle un capón a Christian por como estaba actuando.

Pero nunca imaginó que las cosas al final irían tan mal.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Christian no tenía ganas de responder pero podían ser noticias de Ana así que lo cogió, las siguientes palabras que escuchó lo dejaron helado por un momento estuvo procesando lo que había escuchado sin oír al del teléfono.

Cuando colgó se volvió hacia los presentes por su cara algo había pasado, se temían que estuviera relacionado con Ana.

—Me han llamado del hospital, han atacado a Brianna y ahora está operándola, está grave— 

—Entonces ¿cómo está?—

Christian se encontraba en la comisaría de policía, después de recibir la llamada fue al hospital, que por suerte no era el mismo donde estaba Ana, y allí lo recibió la policía pidiendo hablar con él.

Uno de los agentes lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—La señorita Morris recibió dos golpes, uno en las piernas y otro en la cabeza. El peroné de la pierna izquierda está fracturado pero lo que nos preocupa más fue el golpe que recibió en la cabeza—

Christian sintió una gran opresión en el pecho.

—¿Es grave?—

—Todavía no lo sabemos están aún operándola, pero al registrar sus cosas descubrimos que su móvil está desaparecido alguien llamó a una ambulancia y por la hora debió de ser un transeúnte o el atacante que se arrepintió y fue llevado por un arranque emocional al agredirla—

Christian entrecerró los ojos en ese detective de cuarta, no le gustaba por donde iba.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? Vaya al grano y déjese de rodeos—dijo intentando contener su temperamento bajo control.

El hombre lo miró con sorna y sacó unos papeles.

—Verá sabemos que usted y la victima tenían una relación más que de amistad y por ahora esta bajo sospecha. Yo que usted me buscaría un buen abogado—


	12. Chapter 12

—Papa yo no tengo nada que ver con el ataque a Briana te digo la verdad—

Carrick lo miró seriamente, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sabía que su hijo no haría algo así nunca.

—Lo sé pero la policía no, estoy intentado buscar todas las pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia y esperemos que Briana despierte pronto así ella puede aclararlo todo—

Christian bebió de su baso de whisky, todo estaba patas arriba salió de la comisaría furioso, le dijo a Welch que buscara cámaras por la zona donde Briana fue atacada pero por ahora nada.

Los pequeños se habían ido con su abuelo materno después de lo ocurrido Ray se presentó furioso no queriendo que sus nietos estuvieran en medio de este caos. Gail los acompañó y Luke fue con ellos pero en un principio Christian se negó a que fuera con ellos pero el propio Ray insistió, si no hubiera cedido seguramente tendría una pistola en la frente.

Protestó furiosamente, sabía que lo había fastidiado a lo grande pero no pensaba en cometer más errores. Ya había fallado demasiado a sus hijos y no pensaba hacerlo nunca más, pero su madre le hizo entrar en razón ahora lo que necesitaban era tranquilidad no más cosas de las que preocuparse.

—Señor aquí tiene las grabaciones de cuando usted estaba en el hospital en el momento del ataque—Welch le entrego una memoria USB.

—Buen trabajo Welch—

Sabía que cuando entregara estas pruebas no le gustaría a la policía lo consideraban culpable a pesar de la falta de pruebas pero tenía motivos, eran amantes y luego lo que le pasó a Ana...

Cerró los ojos investigaron pero las grabaciones no mostraban mucho a quien la empujó evitaba las cámaras como si supiera dónde estaba e iba encapuchado.

Fuera quien fuera era escurridizo Christian se sintió frustrado no solo por no encontrar al culpable de lo que le pasó a Ana sino también por Briana.

Aunque decidió cortar las cosas con Briana y se dio cuenta (demasiado tarde) de quien en verdad a quien amaba era a Ana, Briana era alguien importante para él desde hacía mucho y la verdad es que había llegado a sentir algo por ella.

Solo que lo que sentía por Ana era mucho más fuerte.

Debió darse cuenta y haberse alejado de Briana en el segundo que se dio cuanta de la atracción que sentía por ella pero fue un imbécil y ahora estaban pagando por ello.

Las pruebas que los agentes consiguieron además de las proporcionadas por la seguridad de Christian probaron su inocencia pero eso no alivió a Christian en absoluto.

Briana aún no había despertado y lo mismo pasaba con Ana, todos los días iba a verla rogándole que despertara si no era por él al menos por el resto de personas que la amaban.

Pero lo peor fue cuando su hermana Mía estuvo bajo sospecha pues ella tuvo un altercado con Briana poco antes de su ataque pero ella en esos momentos se encontraba con sus padres y Ethan, la policía y su su equipo se estaban quedando sin respuestas.

—¡Señor!—

Christian se sobresalto y vio a Barney viniendo hacía el ansioso, algo debía haber descubierto.

—¿Que ocurre?—

—El móvil de la señorita Morris lo hemos encontrado—

Christian se animó con eso podrían tener una idea de lo que había pasado.

—¿Donde se encontraba?—

—En un cubo de basura no muy lejos, pero no hemos encontrado huellas y lo más extraño es que hemos encontrado en su móvil un dispositivo de rastreo—

Christian lo miró anonadado _¿que?_

—¿Quieres decir que alguien la seguía?—

El hombre asintió—También descubrí que habían pinchado su móvil por lo que todos los mensajes y llamadas las tendría el que la siguió, cubrió bien sus huellas—

Christian no se lo podía creer ese móvil se lo dio a Briana pero jamás le puso un dispositivo de rastreo y lo pinchó, tuvo que ser otra persona.

Y si era cierto quien fuera sabía todo sobre su aventura con Briana y fue quien la atacó, entonces rebuscó en su propio móvil, tenía una corazonada y esperaba estar equivocado, sacó su móvil y se lo entregó al confundido asesor.

—Revisa mi móvil, si manipularon su móvil es posible que también el mío y comprueba el de todos los del personal y miembros de la familia—

Barney asintió y se fue a cumplir con lo cometido.

Christian no lo entendía siempre fue muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de seguridad y privacidad, cosa por la que varios años lo tildaron de paranoico pero alguien había conseguido burlarlo.

Fuera quien fuera era un bastardo muy astuto y estaba seguro de que lo sucedido con Briana estaba relacionado con Ana


	13. Chapter 13

Christian escuchaba incrédulo lo que le decía Taylor su mente aún estaba procesando los últimos acontecimientos.

—Debe ser un error Taylor ¡no puede ser!—

Jason negó con la cabeza conteniéndose de golpearlo, no solo era la causa secundaria de que su matrimonio con Gail estuviera a punto de terminar sino que el pobre idiota de su jefe era más ciego que un topo.

Para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad, Taylor encendió la televisión mostrando el canal de noticias.

**Nos llegan informes de que Elena Lincoln, propietaria de los salones de esclava, ha sido arrestada hoy de madrugada por tráfico de menores, pornografía infantil y prostitución.**

**La policía recibió un aviso y pruebas de los actos de la señora Lincoln la policía irrumpió en la casa y en el sótano en una habitación secreta se encontraba un menor con múltiples laceraciones, que se encontraba desaparecido desde hacía unos días ahora está estable y con su familia.**

**También se han encontrado una gran cantidad de fotografías y vídeos de menores junto a Elena Lincoln y otras personas algunas de ellas personalidades importantes, magnates, políticos y miembros respetables de la comunidad. Según las autoridades se está llevando una redada a gran escala en todos los salones y se están interrogando a los empleados y demás asociados con Elena.**

La de las noticias siguió informando hasta que Christian cambió de canal, en todos cedían lo mismo habían cambiado su programación para poner este escándalo que según los medios era el _escándalo del medio siglo_.

Sin poder soportarlo más apagó la televisión y arrojó el mando al otro lado de la habitación.

No podía ser...pero las imágenes estaban allí y esto podría salpicarle a él si descubrían su asociación con los salones y Elena...

No podía creerlo Elena lo ayudó esos años, le ayudó a mantenerse bajo control y le dio ayuda financiera para que fundara su empresa, siempre fueron amigos cuando dejaron de ser ama y sumiso y cuando le dejo de administrarle sumisas.

Incluso cuando Ana le exigió que dejara de contactarla y sus padres le pidieron lo mismo, pero él había creído en Elena era la única que lo comprendía de verdad y en la que pudo confiar durante muchos años.

_¿Oh no?_

En ese momento Taylor estaba atendiendo el teléfono y por su cara no era nada bueno.

¿Y ahora que sería?

—Señor la policía y agentes federales quieren hablar con usted, al parecer han seguido el rastro de la señora Lincoln y han visto su asociación con ella en los salones—Taylor apretó la mandíbula puede que fuera un imbécil y que sus últimos actos fueran despreciables, pero no era tan idiota y caería tan bajo como para relacionarse con alguien como Elena.

Jamás le gustó ese maniquí de silicona había algo en ella que sus años de entrenamiento en el ejército le advirtieron cuando estaba cerca de alguien peligroso y que no era nada de fiar.

Esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta y la despreciaba por eso fue la única cosa que Christian le ocultó, las veces que se reunía con ella estaba con esa vieja perra los hacía sin que él lo supiera la verdad es que tristemente no le sorprendía, Christian estaba abducido por Elena y ella tenía una correa firme en él. Pero tenía la esperanza de que con Ana la dejara para siempre pero al parecer no fue así.

Pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que Briana estuviera también con ella ¿no sabía la clase de mujer con la que Christian se relacionaba?, conociendo a Elena estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido con Ana o Bree.

Suspiró cualquiera que se relacionara con esa mujer terminaba mal.

Si no mira su jefe eso le pasaba por seguir ayudando y relacionándose con esa vieja y ahora la policía esperaba en su puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

La policía y el FBI interrogaron a Christian durante todo el día, por suerte su abogado consiguió sacarlo y obtener pruebas de la inocencia de su cliente que aunque estaban asociados no tenía ni idea de los negocios turbios de Elena.

Cuando salió su cabeza era un caos procesándolo todo, resulta que Elena estaba implicada en casos de secuestro de menores los entrenaba y los prostituía a unos clientes de lujo, tenía fotos vídeos todo.

Christian necesitaba ver a Flynn, le explicó todo y el hombre lo escuchó atentamente, por fin Christian se estaba dando cuenta de que su amiga en realidad no lo era.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes Christian Elena jamás ha sido tu amiga—

El hombre miró al siquiatra sorprendido, sospechaba que le diría algo así pero de todos modos tenía esperanzas de que hubiera algo erróneo.

—Mira Christian sé que te costará oírlo y que eres un hombre terco pero tienes que entender esto, estabas ciego a lo que tu esposa, madre y todos te advertían a tu alrededor, Elena se aprovechó de un momento de debilidad tuyo y lo explotó—

—Pero ella me ayudó, me dio dinero, lo que hizo con esos niños es horrible pero yo no—

Flynn negó con la cabeza sintiendo compasión de Christian, Elena le había hundido bien las garras hasta el punto de que seguía defendiéndola y lo que le hizo.

—Christian ella te manipuló sin que tú te dieras cuenta, los depredadores como ella no tienen amigos. Te dio una falsa sensación de seguridad y control y te dio dinero para que lo creyeras por completo. Pero fue solo para después en el futuro seguir manipulándote te aseguro que esa mujer si tuviera oportunidad de salvarse a costa de que salieras lastimado lo haría, para ella no fuiste más que un juguete—

Christian no lo podía creer, veía similitudes entre lo que decía Flynn y lo de Ana y se dio cuenta de que tenían razón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes Flynn? Yo...tal vez no habría seguido en contacto con Elena—

—En ese entonces no me habrías escuchado, confiabas totalmente en Elena para ti ella fue el soporte que te ayudo durante todos estos años. Esperaba que un día vieras la luz por ti mismo y te dieras cuenta— 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Christian después de la visita de Flynn y de una visita al hospital para ver a Ana fue a casa, mañana vería a los niños aunque después de todo el escándalo Ray no le permitiría verlos y no se extrañaría de que el hombre luchara por la custodia de sus nietos.

Pero lucharía por ellos había cometido muchos errores imperdonables entre ellos sobre todo sus pobres hijos, ahora lo arreglaría todo y les compensaría junto a Ana.

Mientras estaba en su oficina le llamaron por teléfono, descolgó.

—¿Si?—

**Hola Christian**, Se congeló reconocía esa voz falsamente dulce.

—¿Qué quieres Elena?—dijo molesto—Ahora estoy ocupado—

**¿Así tratas a los amigos?** Se rio aunque había un timbre desagradable en él.

—¿Y como quieres que te trate después de lo que ha pasado? Los escándalos ¡y esos niños por Dios! ¿no tienes conciencia?—

**Solo los ayudaba al igual que tú.** Dijo en un tono indiferente.

Christian no lo podía creer, en vez de estar con remordimientos lo comparaba con su situación y lo dejaba a un lado como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

_¿Con quién me he estado relacionando?_ _Es un monstruo._

—¿Llamas a eso ayuda? Secuestraste a un niño Elena, hay una diferencia muy grande ¡Ana tenía razón no eres más que una puta pedófila!—

**¿Cómo te atreves?** Chilló la voz, Te llamé para pedirte ayuda pero está claro que no me la vas a dar.

Claro cómo no, para eso me llamaba solamente, pensó con amargura.

—Por supuesto que no te la pienso dar—no pensaba dársela nunca.

**¿Oh? ¿pero no queras que tu preciosa reputación sea arruinada, sabes en nuestro tiempo en que fuiste mi sumiso te tomé fotos y vídeos ¿recuerdas? No queras que todo eso salga en la prensa o en la televisión.**

Christian se quedó helado, sentía cómo su estómago caía hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué?—quería creer que oyó mal, un pánico le llenó el corazón.

**¿De verdad pensaste que los eliminaría? ¡qué tonto eres Christian!** Se rio de forma burlona del hombre.

Christian estaba en shock, Ana había tenido razón todo el tiempo, las palabras de Flynn resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza, _Christian ella te manipuló._

Que estúpido fue.

—Ahora escúchame tú Elena—dijo con voz fría—Si intentas cualquier cosa contra mí o mi familia te destruiré, sabes que puedo hacerlo. Fuiste muy tonta por pensar que me quedaría atrás con tus amenazas pero te aseguró que no me dejaré manipular más por ti, no vuelvas a llamarme—

Colgó con fuerza, no se dejaría enredar jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

No mucho después de esa fatídica conversación telefónica entre Christian y Elena, Briana despertó al principio estuvo un poco desorientada pero poco a poco fue aclarándose cuando estuvo mejor la policía fue a interrogarla de su atacante.

—No lo recuerdo agentes estaba hablando por el móvil y de repente sentí un enorme dolor en las piernas y luego en la cabeza, no pude verlo—Briana estaba realmente confundida.

El agente anotó lo que le dijo—¿No recuerda algo más cualquier cosa puede ser útil?—

Briana se masajeó las sienes, había algo...estaba segura recordaba que no perdió la conciencia enseguida pero no pudo abrir los ojos recordaba ruidos a su alrededor y luego de eso...

Abrió los ojos—Me tomó el pulso sentí sus dedos en mi cuello luego de eso perdí el conocimiento—

Los policías se miraron, alguien llamo desde el móvil de la víctima poco después del ataque. Lo más seguro es que fuera él quien comprobara si aún estaba viva.

—En ese caso tomaremos huellas de su cuello los otros paramédicos debieron dejar huellas allí pero las separaremos con suerte habrá una huella—

Briana asintió esperaba con eso que lo atraparan.

Cuando los policías se fueron recibió otra visita esta vez de Taylor.

—Hola Bree—dijo serio.

—¡Jason que alegría!—lo saludó luego miró detrás de él—¿Y Christian?—

Taylor suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, desearía enfrentarse una granada que a esta situación.

—Bree él no vendrá han pasado muchas cosas desde que estuviste inconsciente—

Le relato todo, los escándalos de Elena, como la familia de Christian, se habían alejado de él y la resolución de este último para finalmente dejarla.

—Pero...pero lo teníamos todo planeado se divorciarían y estaríamos juntos me lo dijo, entiendo que ahora con lo de su esposa este así pero...—

—¡No! Bree esto fue un error él no debió continuar esto y yo no debí permitirlo encubriéndoos ahora es tarde pero es lo correcto—hizo una pausa—Lo siento Briana sé que lo quieres pero algunas cosas no suceden simplemente—

Briana agachó la cabeza—Entiendo—murmuró. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Christian se sentó en su oficina a descansar un poco, ya había iniciado los trámites para cortar absolutamente todas sus conexiones con Elena y se había puesto a investigar lo que esa bruja podría usar contra él.

Toc, toc.

—Si pase—cuando se volvió hacia la recién llegada ni en un millón de años imaginó que sería Briana.

Briana vacilante dio un paso adelante.

—Christian ¿podemos hablar?—ante el asentimiento de él continuó—Taylor me dijo que no podía volver a verte y que tú ya no querías nada—

Los dos estaban sentados tomando un café Christian al principio estaba sorprendido pero luego recordó que le había dado una llave a Bree.

—Si lo lamento Briana pero en estas semanas me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error, todavía amo a mi esposa pero lo olvidé, siento hacerte daño sobre todo después de lo que pasó—

—Lo sé en el fondo tenía la sensación de que esto era solo temporal—

—Perdóname Bree y supongo que no recuerdas mucho de lo que te pasó ¿no?—

Negó con la cabeza—Les dije a los policías todo lo que sabía no es mucho ¿pero crees de verdad que Elena está involucrada en esto?—

—No lo sé pero es lo más probable, siempre ha sido muy celosa—

Briana asintió—Lo que pido es mucho pero aún es difícil para mí volver a casa ¿puedo quedarme solo a dormir esta noche? En habitaciones separadas—

Christian dudo no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones o peor que Gail o alguien del personal la encontrara aquí ahora que intentaba arreglar las cosas. Pero viéndola después de todo lo que le pasó decidió al menos ayudarla no pudo olvidar que durante un tiempo compartieron buenos momentos juntos y en el fondo aún sentía algo de amor por ella.

Le dio una habitación y él se fue a dormir a la suya, a la mañana siguiente Briana se fue temprano antes de que Gail viniera y le dio la llave a Christian y marchándose.


	16. Chapter 16

Welch revisaba los dispositivos de rastreo del móvil de su jefe y esa mujer Briana, sinceramente estaba disgustado con las acciones de su jefe cuando se enteró de esto, y más cuando Ana salió perjudicaba lo único bueno de todo esto fue cuando la policía atrapó a esa vieja con las manos en la masa.

A su lado Barney revisaba los distintos correos y el ordenador tanto de Briana como de Cristian, él también estaba furioso con Grey. Conocía a la señora Grey desde hace años y a sus hijos desde recién nacidos hasta habían jugado a juegos de ordenador con él y con Welch.

—Mierda Welch alguien pirateó el ordenador de Morris y el jefe—

El hombre miró a su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro?—

—Si el tipo es muy listo pero parece que es un principiante—

—¿Perdón?—

—Estos ordenadores para poder acceder y monitorear hasta este nivel se tiene que tener un nivel avanzado pero este aunque los tiene se ve que aún es inexperto no cubrió sus huellas y este sistema de rastreo lo conozco lo han modificado pero desde luego es parecido al que usamos aquí—

Welch lo miró un momento y meditó una cosa antes de dirigirse a un mostrador que contenía una caja con distintos dispositivos.

—Hace poco la policía nos dio lo que encontraron en la casa de Morris aparte del ordenador y sus efectos personales también encontramos que en el ventilador de su casa y en el reloj de su cuarto había unas cámaras y audios. Y los dispositivos son muy parecidos a los que yo usé cuando estaba en el ejército y empleo aquí como seguridad—

Los dos hombres se quedaron procesando todo.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien de la casa sospechaba y por eso los espiaba? ¿Y qué atacó a esa mujer?—

Welch se llevó una mano a la cara muy pocos sabían su ingeniería pero el había enseñado a sus empleados incluido a Jason y no solo lo aprendió sino que y además lo modificó, Welch ponía sistemas de vigilancia en cámaras espía y aviones pero aquí lo habían puesto en objetos comunes.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Barney eres un genio, si como tú dices esta persona es una novata habrá cometido un error, en algunos de estos objetos que trabajó pudo haber dejado ADN o una huella o cabello, cualquier pista. Solo tenemos que buscar en todas, las desmontaremos si hace falta y buscaremos en cada pieza—

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Después de varios días buscando sin resultado Welch finalmente encontró algo una huella que se hallaba en el chip, podía entender que aquí se quitara los guantes el chip requería un trabajo delicado por ser tan delgado y fino en un descuido dejó una huella.

—¿Has encontrado algo en la base de datos?—llevaban todo el día buscando en el archivo a todos los delincuentes pero nada.

—Nada parece que este tipo no cometió delito alguno hasta lo de Morris o no lo atraparon nunca—

Barney estaba frustrado no habían encontrado todavía ningún indicio del culpable pero sin embargo había algo en esa huella que no ubicaba.

—¡Espera un momento Welch! Creo que ya sé que hacer ¿tenemos las huellas del personal de la casa?—

El hombre lo miró un momento y negó aunque tenían sus antecedentes y datos no tenías sus huellas pero recordó que todos los de la casa hacían uso de la entrada de la casa por lo que solo tendría que tomar las huellas y ver si alguno coincidía con su personal, esperaba que no fuera así, no quería que alguien de su equipo estuviera implicado.

Después de esperar hubo un resultado positivo.

Cuando los dos hombres vieron a quien pertenecía los dos se quedaron blancos.

No puede ser.

—Tiene que haber un error aquí—Barney comprobaba los datos.

—Déjalo ya lo hice varias veces y es el mismo resultado—dijo en tono sombrío Welch.

No querían creerlo pero las pruebas eran claras, en ese momento tanto Welch como Barney odiaban su trabajo cuando tuvieron que hacer esto aunque fuera su deber.

Pero primero tenían que llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.


	17. Chapter 17

Barney y Welch con gesto serio y sombrío estaban en el salon de la casa de los padres de su jefe, la familia estaba allí incluido Ray aunque les costó convencerlo de que viniera y trajera a los niños.

Taylor y Luke también estaban aunque Sanwer mantenía las distancias de su jefe y Jason.

—¿A que viene esto? ¿por que nos habeis traido aquí?—preguntó irritado Christian, queria saber que demonios pasaba.

—Ocurre señor Grey que ya sabemos quien atacó a Briana su ataque así como el de su esposa están relacionados pero no fueron atacadas por la misma persona—

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero también querían saber la verdad y con lo que dijeron estaban más confundidos.

—Espera entonces ¿quieres decir que son dos? ¿un cómplice de Elena?—preguntó Mia.

—Elena no tiene nada que ver con el ataque de Briana pero sí con el de Ana—

Christian se levantó temiéndose lo peor—Ella es la culpable del atropello de Ana—

Barney asintió.

—Contrató a una persona a través de una cuenta anónima lo hemos rastreado pero eso no es todo, la cuenta anónima no era de ella sino de su cómplice. Resulta que desde hace años Elena tiene un socio en estos negocios turbios que la ayudaba a encubrir y secuestrar a jóvenes para sus clientes—

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Grace.

Welch agachó la cabeza y miró con tristeza a su jefe Jason.

—La amante de Christian Briana—

Se hizo un silencio en toda la sala de estar, Christian y Jason estaban demasiado quietos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente Jason habló.

—¡Es absurdo! ¡Bree no haría algo así!—puede que rompiera a una familia, pero de hay a relacionarse con una pedófila en el tráfico de personas y drogas era imposible.

Pero Barney negó con la cabeza sintiendo compasión por él.

—Es cierto Jason tenemos pruebas los videos y audios que encontramos tenían una contraseña pero lo desciframos, quien espiaba a Christian y a Briana no sólo lo hacía por sus sospechas de la aventura entre ellos sino también para reunir pruebas contra ella y Elena—

Christian retrocedió pálido hasta sentarse en el sillón, no podía creerlo conocía a Briana desde hacía mucho ella no podía hacer algo así. Pero viendo la honestidad en los ojos de sus dos empleados se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

—Esta persona seguramente os espiaba a tí y a Briana en un principio para descubrir vuestra aventura, pero después de hackear y monitorear a Briana se enteró de todo esto y reunió suficientes pruebas para denunciarlas a ellas y sus clientes también para su implicación en lo ocurrido a Ana. Seguramente se enteró de la implicación de Briana en lo que le pasó a Ana mientras la seguía y en un acto de rabia la atacó—

Carrick los miro sorprendido—¿Me estás diciendo que el que atacó a Briana descubrió todo esto y fue él quien descubrió a Elena y sus clientes a las autoridades y noticias?—ante el asentimiento del hombre Carrick estaba anonadado como abogado ayudó en la investigación y se preguntaba quién el que destapó uno de los mayores casos de pedofilia y tráfico de drogas.

—¿Y estás seguro de que son la misma persona?—preguntó.

—Sí cuando agredió a Briana se asustó con remordimientos, le tomó el pulso y llamó a emergencias sin saberlo en su apuro dejó una huella que coincide con la que encontramos en un chip de unos de los monitores—

—¡¿Quien es?!—preguntó Christian alterado.

Welch no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de su jefe sabía que lo que diría a continuación sería una gran conmoción.

—Alguien de esta casa que aprendió de nosotros y puso esos conocimientos en práctica, nos dimos cuenta de que el hacheado y las cámaras y audios eran muy similares a los que hacemos Barney y yo solo que modificados—

Barney miró preocupado a su compañero sabiendo lo difícil que era para él.

—A los del personal les enseñábamos nuestro trabajo hay una persona en particular que aprendió todo esto muy bien y que tiene memoria eidética—

Barney tomó la palabra.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que aunque muy listo era un novato y dejó una huella que cotegamos con todos los de la casa incluida su familia y hay una coincidencia y lo que es más la huella es muy pequeña para que sea de un adulto—

Todos estaban petrificados ¿acaso estaban diciendo que...

—Tus hijos pasan mucho tiempo con el personal y con nosotros y les enseñábamos nuestro trabajo, sabíamos que era muy listos pero tu hija la mayor nos ha asombrado no solo por su memoria eidética sino también por su inteligencia—

Christian se puso pálido—La huella es de...—

—Pertenece a tu hija Caroline—


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline escuchaba desde arriba de las escaleras con lágrimas en sus ojos, se los limpió y se dirigió al baño.

Aunque era muy inteligente Caroline seguía siendo una niña que veía a su padre como un héroe y modelo a seguir, pero luego empezó a ausentarse de sus vidas, Teddy y Phoebe crecían sin su padre y su madre lloraba aunque intentaba ocultarlo pero la escuchaba por la noche.

Luego un día la imagen que tenía de su padre definitivamente se rompió en pedazos.

Fue cuando volvía a casa de una excursión en un museo cuando vio a su padre allí ella quiso ir a abrazarlo pero se paró cuando vio a una mujer morena que se acercaba a él y se besaban. La mujer obviamente no era su madre ¿acaso su padre engañaba a su madre? 

Flashback 

_Caroline miraba incrédula lo que veía delante, pensó que sus ojos la estaban engañando pero tras comprobarlo varias veces se dio cuenta de que no era más que la dura realidad._

_Su padre se besaba con una mujer y le sostenía la mejilla tiernamente como lo hacía con su madre, la incredulidad dio paso a la ira y la tristeza. Disgustada Caroline se alejó de esa escena con náuseas._

_Como le gustaría decirle a su madre, pero nadie la creería, era solo una niña y su padre era un hombre muy cuidadoso no dejaría pruebas._

_Pero Caroline no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento de su madre y sus hermanos que sufrieran la ausencia de su padre y todos vivieran una gran mentira, por eso decidió descubrirlo. Por suerte había pasado mucho tiempo con Welch, Barney y varios miembros del personal y había aprendido varios trucos, cuando veia una cosa se le quedaba gavada en la mente._

_De este modo sin que su padre se diera cuenta fue colocando un sistema de rastreo y un audio para enterarse de todo, construía estas cosas de lo que el personal descartaba y encontraba en la basura o compraba a nombre de una empresa._

_Se las colocó en el reloj de su padre su móvil y un llavero que le regaló._

_Descubrió que la amante de su padre se llamaba Briana Morris y por lo que descubrió llevaban un tiempo juntos, también oyó cosas que la quisieron hacer vomitar y llorar, la llenaban de ira y resentimiento ¿¡cómo pudo hacerles esto a su familia!?_

_Entonces con curiosidad investigó a esta mujer si algo había heredado Caroline de su padre era su manía de paranoia con los desconocidos e investigarlos, no se fiaba ¿y si esa mujer solo buscaba su dinero?_

_Así que después de un tiempo consiguió su dirección un apartamento lujoso que habían terminado de reformar y faltaba para que se mudara, colocó un audio y cámara que fabricó en el ventilador y otro en su reloj de pared._

_La espió durante días sobre su vida cotidiana y su padre visitándola lo que la destrozaba pero hubo una conversación que la sorprendió.  
—Bree querida ¿cómo te va todo?—una mujer de negro saludó a Briana, debía tener más o menos la misma edad que su abuela._

_—Fantástico Elena—_

_Caroline Frunció el ceño ¿Elena? ¿quién era?_

_La mujer rio con gracia, ambas se sentaron en la sala de estar la mujer rubia observando con admiración la lujosa sala de estar._

_—Ya lo veo, viendo el apartamento que te consiguió Christian veo que lo tienes bien envuelto alrededor de tu dedo—_

_Briana se rio pero a diferencia de las otras veces esta era fría y hueca, Caroline se estremeció._

_—Me tomó un buen tiempo conseguirlo pero gracias a tus consejos y a mis encantos finalmente cayó por mí hasta el punto de que se olvidó de la estúpida de su esposa y sus mocosos—_

_Las dos mujeres se rieron mientras Caroline horrorizada veía y escuchaba todo, sus sospechas se confirmaron sobre Briana pero parecía que ella era peor de lo que pensaba._

_—Por supuesto que sí, conozco a Christian mejor que él mismo en el fondo sigue siendo ese mismo niño roto y furioso que domestique como mi mascota y tú me ayudaste a hacerlo—_

_Briana con un frío brillo en sus ojos miel sonrió de forma desagradable a Caroline le recordó al payaso malvado de batman._

_—Cuando trabajo para mí en el jardín fue una oportunidad única para engatusarlo y que fuera mi sumiso y más con el dinero que sacamos a su costa drogándolo y prostituyéndolo—_

_Briana suspiro como si recordara algo particularmente agradable._

_—Sí en aquel entonces yo empezaba con la facultad de medicina y pude hacerme con los antibióticos para drogarlo y que no recordara nada, mientras tu traías a los clientes para él ¡y ese bobo no se enteraba de nada!—_

_Caroline no pudo más se fue al baño a vomitar horrorizada y asqueada de lo que escuchó, ojalá que esa bruja de Briana solo fuera una cazafortunas._

_Era un monstruo como esa vieja y se aprovecharon de su padre, la rabia y la tristeza la embargaron. _

_Caroline ya no estaba furiosa con su padre, ahora lo que sentía era pena y rabia por lo que le hicieron._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Advertencia:contenido sensible.**_

_Caroline ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a destapar tanto a Briana como a Elena, después de lo que había descubierto sabía que no la creerían sin pruebas y su padre por desgracia parecía tener un síndrome de Estocolmo con Elena._

_Briana además era amiga de Taylor y la conocía de niña el la quería como una hermana pequeña y era amigo de su padre yendo tan lejos como para encubrir la aventura, jugandose no solo su amistad con Ana sino también su matrimonio con Gail._

_Caroline estaba furiosa con ambos pero también entendía que Briana lo había manipulado tanto a él como a papá del mismo modo que Elena, tendría que colarse en la casa de esa mujer para averiguar que había._

_Por lo que descubrió estaba divorciada, fue amiga de su abuela gracias a que pudo meterse en el móvil de su padre descubrió donde vivía y decidió ir._

_Vigiló los horarios de esa mujer y sabía que era dueña de una cadena de peluquería por lo que no tardó en averiguar cuando la casa estaría libre. Tenía alarmas de seguridad pero Caroline había podido manipularlas y hacerse con el código entrando en la casa._

_Era ostentosa de alguien con mucha mentalidad materialista y además con decoración un tanto siniestra, con tonos oscuros y demasiado elegante. Buscó en cada rincón del lugar pero no había nada hasta en su ordenador, pero solo finanzas y cosas de esclava y citas para eventos, nada fuera de lo común._

_Pero sin ninguna foto de familia nada, solo de ella en la inauguración de su local y para su sorpresa de su padre cuando era mucho más joven._

_Parece que ella no lo había superado del todo._

_Fue al sótano pero no encontró nada pero Caroline era muy minuciosa y le gustaba revisarlo todo a conciencia miró palmo a palmo del suelo o las paredes como hizo en otras habitaciones hasta que encontró algo curioso._

_Había un retrato un tanto oscuro en la pared pero ¿que hacia un retrato colgado en la pared de un sótano? Eso no era normal. Levantó el retrato y detrás de él vio un picaporte lo agarró y una puerta que se camuflaba perfectamente con la pared se abrió, curiosa y con aprensión entró._

_Para su horror parecía una mazmorra medieval todo tipo de instrumentos que parecían de tortura estaban colgados de las paredes y en un estante había gasas manchadas de sangre, jeringas y en una mini nevera con más jeringas. Había estanterías con carpetas y vídeos Caroline cogió uno y lo leyó. _

_**Trevor holson, 14 años.**_

_Lo que vio a continuación la dejó horrorizada, había fotos del chico can contusiones por todo el cuerpo y en situaciones comprometedoras entre ellas laceraciones graves en su espalda. En las hojas se detallan el estado de (la mascota) como lo apodaba Elena, sus avances lo que le hizo su aguante al dolor._

_Sin poder soportar ver más Caroline cerró esa horrible carpeta._

_Los tratan como animales no como humanos ¿como pueden? Caroline sentía una profunda repugnancia por Elena y Briana que también aparecía en los archivos como la que los droga y amansa y Elena los domestica._

—_Sun unos monstruos—murmuró para sí misma._

_Siguió registrando y cogiendo archivos entre ellos el de su padre y otros más cuando los leyó estaba a punto de derrumbarse pero tenía que seguir para detener a esas dos miserables. Fue cuando oyó un ruido y provenía de una parte de la habitación donde no había mirado antes, provenía detrás de una cortina._

_Con la respiración agitada agarró una lámpara de lugar, preparándose para lo peor se acercó con cautela y retiró de golpe la cortina oscura de terciopelo._

_Caroline contuvo un grito, allí metido en una jaula como si de un animal se tratara había un joven, no niño tumbado en posición fetal estaba desnudo excepto por un bozal que llevaba en la boca, tenía heridas y contusiones por todas partes pero los habían curado y viejas cicatrices. Estaba claro que lo habían herido y curado varias veces._

_El chico despertó y aterrado se encogió contra la esquina de su celda pero se quedó desconcertado cuando vio a una niña mirándolo con suavidad y compasión._

—_Tranquilo no te haré nada ¿ves?—soltó su mochila y la lámpara la colocó en su sitio luego agarró una botella de agua y se la alcanzó—Toma debes estar sediento ¿como te llamas?—_

_El chico asintió y dio un gracias apenas distinguible por culpa de su bozal pero pudo beber y debía tener mucha sed por que se la bebió toda._

—_Me llamo Tim—_

—_Mira te voy a sacar de aquí, estoy reuniendo pruebas para que los monstruos que te hicieron esto y a otros paguen ¿vale?—_

_Intentó abrir la jaula pero no tenía llave, Elena debió de llevárselas, buscó en toda la habitación pero nada._

—_Escucha...la ama no tardara en venir tienes que irte si te atrapa...—ambos sabían lo que le pasaría a Caroline pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo allí en ese infierno—Tienes las pruebas avisa a la policía y por favor diles a mis padres que lo siento—soltó llorando._

—_No te preocupes avisaré a las autoridades y ella pagará y no la llames ama no eres su posesión te prometo que me dejaré la piel hasta que seas libre—_

_Con gran dificultad y bajo las súplicas de Tim se fue juró que lo salvaría y detendría a Elena y Briana._


	20. Chapter 20

_Caroline manejaba furiosamente el ordenador ya tenía todas las pruebas solo tenía que presentarlas a las autoridades._

_En ese momento su madre la llamó para la escuela, Caroline se apresuró a guardar y esconder todo antes de ir con su madre al autobús._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Se encontraba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera, su madre estaba siendo operada en ese momento y la niña sabía que la habían empujado y tenía sus sospechas sobre el responsable._

_Estaba como en una neblina, atrapada en una pesadilla ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a a su alrededor apenas había notado como había hablado de forma baga con los agentes, solo estaba centrada en un punto fijo de la pared esperando que toda esta agonía acabase._

_Esto tenía que acabar._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Briana caminaba furiosamente después de la humillación que había pasado a manos de esa rata de Mía y como la habían trasladado por culpa de la bruja de Grace en ese momento su móvil vio por la pantalla que era Elena._

_—¡Elena ahora no es un buen momento no estoy de humor!—_

_¿Qué ha ocurrido querida?_

_Briana le explicó todo molesta, sin percatarse de que Caroline la seguía a una distancia que no la notaría pero si podía escucharla y lo que hoyo la petrificó._

_Ya veo ¿así que no ha muerto?_

_—¡No está en coma pero la muy perra de Anastasia aún está con vida!—dijo Briana colérica, había querido tanto que esa perra muriera pero no fue así._

_Te dije que había que asegurarse de hacerlo._

_—Contraté a ese tipo para que pareciera un accidente pero él muy chapuzas no hizo muy bien su trabajo. ¡Se suponía que esa idiota una vez que estuviera fuera del mapa yo tendría vía libre para poder casarme con el imbécil de Grey! ¡y ahora todo se ha ido al traste! —_

_La niña escuchaba todo con horror y creciente ira, eran unas asesinas esto ya fue demasiado lejos, habían intentado matar a su mamá y estaba en el hospital grave por su culpa._

_—No solo eso, esa zorra de Mía me atacó y la puta de su madre me hizo trasladar así no podré poner en práctica el plan b—_

_¿Qué plan es ese? La curiosidad goteaba en la voz por el móvil._

_—Me colaría en su habitación cuando no hubiera nadie y provocarle un paro, en su estado nadie sospecharía pero ahora me trasladaron—_

_En ese momento Caroline veía rojo._

_—¡Me las van a pagar esas perras!¡Te lo juro que voy a...!—no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en las piernas, cayo al suelo de rodillas soltando el móvil y quedó inconsciente cuando recibió un nuevo golpe esta vez en la cabeza, dejándola fuera de combate._

_Caroline soltó la barra con la que había golpeado a Briana, horrorizada quiere vomitar ¿qué había hecho? Cierto que Briana es un monstruo pero Caroline no quería serlo, ella no quería hacer daño a nadie._

_Colgó el móvil, Elena no paraba de llamar a Briana, luego con el corazón a mil por hora le tomó el pulso._

_Por favor, por favor, que no esté muerta Caroline no podría cargar con esto en su conciencia era demasiado._

_Para su alivio había pulso, se apresuró a llamar a los servicios de emergencia, cuando a lo lejos los vio se fue corriendo llevándose el móvil y la barra._

_¿Pero qué había hecho? Caroline lloraba amargamente mientras iba a casa._


	21. Chapter 21

_Suburbios de Seattle._****

_Caroline_****_caminaba solitaria por los suburbios de Seattle, llovía pero esto era urgente. La niña miró una hoja de papel en busca de la dirección y siguió hasta que encontró la que buscaba._**__**

_Vaciló pero llenándose de determinación se aproximó hacia la puerta, toco unas cuantas veces y esperó respuesta. No tardo en abrir un joven adolescente de pelo marrón claro y ojos azules sería de unos diecisiete o dieciséis, bastante guapo de no ser por su expresión huraña._**__**

_El joven arqueó una ceja hacia su visitante._**__**

**_—_**_¿Y tú quien eres?—_**__**

**_—_**_Siento molestarte pero es solo un momento, Quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo—_**__**

_El chaval frunció el ceño molesto—Mira si estás intentando venderme algo o que me apunte a algún grupo de yoga o suscribirme a alguna revista pierdes el tiem..._**__**

_No terminó la frase cuando le tendió unas hojas, curioso cogió las hojas en cuanto las vio por un instante se quedó en blanco, eran fotos de de él en su época con esas brujas de Elena y Briana y las torturas a las que lo sometieron_**__**

_Miró sorprendido a su visitante una niña ¿acaso no seria también una victima de ellas? Rogaba por favor que no._**__**

**_—_**_Por favor tienes que escucharme y si no quieres saber nada me voy no volverás a verme—_**__**

_El adolescente viendo la desesperación y sinceridad en sus ojos se ablandó y abrió la puerta de su casa permitiéndole la entrada._

_La hizo pasar a la sala de estar y ambos se sentaron el chico miraba las fotos con dolor._

—_¿Como conseguiste estas fotos? ¿acaso tú...—_

—_No—cortó rápidamente Caroline—Las robé cuando me colé en casa de Elena pero mi padre si que es víctima suya y todavía está en sus redes creyendo aún que es su amiga—_

_El chico negó con la cabeza._

—_No lo culpo yo hubo una época en que también era así de idiota, creyéndome cada una de sus mentiras. Me llamo Tom Salles ¿Y tú?—_

—_Caroline, Caroline Grey un placer pero a diferencia de ti él todavía está ciego a como son en realidad es más mi padre está engañando a mi madre con Briana—_

_Tom negó con la cabeza furioso que estúpido es ese hombre._

—_No es por ofender pero tu padre es un idiota. No tiene ni idea de la clase de psicópatas con las que está tratando—_

—_Por eso necesito tu ayuda Tom, intentaron matar a mi madre. Está en el hospital en coma, estoy reuniendo pruebas para pararlas de una vez por todas, ayúdame por favor para que esto no le pase a nadie nunca más—_

_Tom bajó la cabeza recordaba muy bien toda esa experiencia traumática, estuvo en una época tumultosa debido a la muerte de su madre y su padre y él se quedaron solos. Era un chico de catorce años furioso con el mundo que bebía hasta que un día se cruzó con Briana y Elena._

_Enseguida se sintió atraído por Briana era una chica mayor muy atractiva y él un chico hormonal de catorce años confuso e iniciaron una relación con Elena a lo que él estaba más que dispuesto._

_Pensó que había encontrado a personas que lo entendían y estaban para él sin darse cuenta de que su padre, la única persona que en realidad lo amaba y se preocupaba por él, lo ignoraba. No fue hasta que su padre lo encontró en mal estado que lo llevó al hospital y allí le descubrieron drogas en su organismo._

_Tom era muchas cosas pero no se drogaba y no entendía cómo fue a parar en su cuerpo, hasta que un día descubrió entre las cosas de Briana las drogas que vertía en su bebida, jamás se sintió tan traicionado e idiota en su vida. Cuando Briana y Elena se vieron descubiertas mostraron sus verdaderos colores, lo habían estado drogando para prostituirlo sin que él se diera cuenta para su horror y ahora que lo sabía lo obligaban a trabajar para ellas. Sino entregarían fotos suyas y vídeos comprometedores de él a su padre y conocidos._

_Sin otra opción se convirtió en su esclavo siendo torturado y humillado a manos de ellas y sus clientes, ahora ya no veían la necesidad de drogarlo cosa que Tom hubiera deseado mil veces. Hasta que ellas se cansaron de él y lo dejaron ir no sin amenazarlo._

_El quería olvidar todo esto pero sabía que mientras ellas estuvieran libres jamás lo sería él así que decidió ayudar a esta pequeña, esas perros no se librarían por mucho más tiempo._


	22. Chapter 22

_Caroline con la ayuda de Tom, que testificó, consiguieron junto con las pruebas reunidas que la policía finalmente tuviera una orden de registro contra Elena irrumpieron en la casa y con las indicaciones que recibieron hallaron esa mazmorra/cámara de tortura._

_Para gran alivio de Caroline encontraron a Tim vivo, con heridas y desnutrido pero vivo, ahora estaba en el hospital reunido con su familia._

_La cantidad de pornografía y listas de clientes era increíble Elena llevaba años haciendo esto incluso antes de empezar con Briana, ahora la policía estaba investigándola, pero mientras estuviera en el coma aún no podían procesarla._

_Cuando vio en la televisión como la policía la llevaba prácticamente a rastras al coche de policía sintió satisfacción al igual que muchos clientes que estarían también entre rejas._

_Pero entonces fue cuando Elena chantajeó a Christian con exponerlo rebelando sus fotos y vídeos. Parece que por fin su padre se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de esa vieja. Por suerte se hizo con todas las pruebas de chantaje que tenía contra su padre y no tenía nada con que amenazarlo. Además de que Christian la había amenazado si intentaba algo y no era tan tonta como para hacer eso._

_Pero Briana que había despertado y se había recuperado fue a dormir en la casa de su padre después de salir del hospital, sabía lo que tramaba esa bruja._

_Con una cámara que puso discretamente vio como Briana intentaba acceder a la caja fuerte, pero su padre era muy maniático del control y la seguridad y la caja que tenía allí no era moco de pavo._

_Sabía que Briana estaba buscando las pruebas de Christian, Elena y ella pensaban que él las había robado y que las había expuesto por eso Briana le pidió quedarse allí esa noche para buscar las fotos y vídeos y poder chantajear a Christian._

_Su papá a veces podía ser increíblemente ingenuo y tonto._

_Y esas dos no tenían ni idea de que Christian no estuvo nunca involucrado, lo mantuvieron bien engañado y no sospechaba nada de ambas, si supieran que todo esto lo había provocado la hija de Christian..._

_Lo que Caroline no se esperaba es que la descubrieran tan pronto, pero no le sorprendía los empleados de papá eran muy buenos y ella aprendió de ellos, no importaba ya había enviado la pruebas incriminatorias contra Briana Morris y la policía y los federales no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia en su apartamento._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline se miró al espejó odiándose a sí misma, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que esa mujer hizo dañando a su familia y las cosas horribles que hizo junto a Elena. Se arrepentía profundamente de lo que hizo, movida por un arranque de ira hirió a una persona o peor aún ¡pudo haberla matado! Eso la horrorizó.

No era ninguna asesina y sabía que no merecía perdón llevaba guardándose demasiado tiempo esto en el pecho y ni siquiera la dejaba dormir además de ocultar todo lo de su padre y los crímenes de Elena y Briana.

Quería descubrirlas y que fueran encarceladas junto a los otros responsables por lo que le hicieron a esas personas como Tom y Tim, jamás podrá olvidar sus mirada triste y rota.

Pero lo que ella hizo fue inexcusable así que tomó una decisión.

Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y angustia para volverlos a abrir con decisión, dejó una carta en la repisa del baño y se acercó a la bañera que llenó previamente donde se metió con ropa y todo. Abajo oía la conversación en el salón sobre todo lo implicado sobre Elena y Briana y que fue ella la que la agredió.

Fue una descuidada o en el fondo de forma inconsciente quería que la atraparan.

Soltando lágrimas silenciosas cogió una navaja y lentamente se abrió las muñecas, no viviría para avergonzar a su familia y en el estado mental en el que se encontraba Caroline no se encontraba bien. En su mente pensó que lo mejor era pagar por lo que hizo y no ser más un estorbo para los demás.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera mientras se desangraba poco a poco sus párpados se fueron haciendo más pesados y creyó oír un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta antes de perder el conocimiento.


	23. Chapter 23

En el hospital todos esperaban con ansias, cuando encontraron a Caroline desangrándose en la bañera Christian y Luke con ayuda de Grace consiguieron hacerle torniquetes en las muñecas una ambulancia se la llevó mientras sus familia angustiada la seguía en sus automóviles.

Christian sostenía la carta que su hija había escrito la había leído cien veces ya pero no le importaba.

_Lamento muchísimo decepcionaros yo fui quien atacó a Briana y aunque ella no es buena persona no fue correcto lo que yo hice._

_Papá si lees esto por favor te lo ruego corta los lazos con Elena y Briana libérate de una vez, solo así avanzarás por completo._

Cristian soltó lágrimas silenciosas mientras un odio ardiente hacía si mismo y hacía Elena y Briana brotaba ¿que hizo? Por su culpa su familia estaba destrozada había sido mangoneado toda su vida por Elena y ahora por Briana que sin saberlo había sido una de sus torturadoras y el ciego todo el tiempo.

Y ahora puede que su hija y su esposa murieran.

En ese momento apareció el doctor, todos se levantaron ansiosos.

—Por suerte hemos podido estabilizarla y está recibiendo una transfusión de sangre—

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Christian lloró de alivio su pequeña estaba a salvo. Luke también lloraba feliz.

—Pero aun así deberá estar en observación psiquiátrica y necesite terapia_—_

Eso puso a todos tristes, sabiendo que aunque físicamente Caroline mejoraría, mentalmente era otra historia , no les importaba estarían con ella ayudándola.

Carrick estaba tenso con la mandíbula apretada por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que contenerse de golpear a su hijo y al idiota de su guardaespaldas y en cuanto a las dos perras...tentado estuvo de coger la pistola de su casa.

—Las pruebas que recopiló Caroline son más que suficientes para condenar a Elena y a Briana—Vio la expresión de Taylor y lo fulminó con la mirada—Ni intentes nada Taylor puede haber sido tu amiga pero no dejaré que la ayudes—

—No planeaba hacerlo señor—El hombre todavía estaba conmocionado y entumecido por todo lo que se enteró ¿como pudo haber sido tan ciego? Conocía a Briana desde que era una niña pero a lo mejor era precisamente por eso.

Creía haberla conocido cuando en realidad solo era una máscara y las pruebas que Caroline reunió fue que curiosamente en todos los sitios donde estuvo Briana hubo desapariciones de niños y otras personas. Trafico de personas, órganos y Briana había estado metida en todo eso y muchas con Elena desde muy joven.

Era un estúpido crédulo.

Y su padre si se enteraba de todo esto le daría un infarto.

Ray con rostro sombrío se levantó caminó con el rostro inexpresivo que alarmó a los de la habitación mas que si estuviera furioso y echando espumarajos por la boca.

—Se acabó Grey voy a ir a presentar formalmente la petición de custodia total de mis nietos—

Cristian se quedó helado ¿que? Se levantó furioso.

—No puedes hacer eso—

—¿Que no puedo? Te has relacionado con dos pedófilas psicópatas y sádicas que han intentado matar a mi hija sin mencionar que la engañaste con una de ellas y te relacionabas a escondidas con Elena, mi nieta Caroline ha tenido que lidiar con tus mierdas ella sola y a intentado suicidarse—

Christian estaba avergonzado por esa brutal verdad.

—Creo que por mucho dinero o influencia que tengas el juez considerará más apropiado que estén conmigo, tú no eres fiar te has pasado los últimos años dejándolos de lado a ellos y a mi hija por una perra sociópata yo y hasta Luke hemos hecho de padres más que tú y he soportado ver a Ana sufrir por tu culpa así que no voy a luchar por la custodia—

Sin más se fue Christian desesperado miró a sus padres Carrick lo miró con decepción.

—Tiene razón Christian en estas circunstancias puede ganar y estoy de acuerdo con él en que no eres apto para cuidar a los niños, no después de lo que a pasado. Sabías que lo que hacías estaba mal pero seguiste haciéndolo y al final tienes que pagar con las consecuencias—

Christian miró a su padre sorprendido y en shock jamás pensó que su padre estaría en su contra pero una parte de él sabía que tenía razón.

Se fue al baño del hospital y ser miró al espejo, sintiendo repugnancia golpeó el espejo furioso lo había arruinado todo odió a Elena a Briana y sobre todo así mismo.


End file.
